Instinct
by 14shadowrose
Summary: Lizz is a 17 year old girl from our world. After seeing her parents death she somehow finds herself in the Avatar World. And on Admiral Zhao's ship with Zuko! She know's everyones future. But will she be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lizz is just a 17 year old girl from our world. After seeing her parents death she somehow finds herself in the Avatar World. And on Admiral Zhao's ship with Zuko! She know's everyones future. But will she be able to keep it a secret?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Anything from the show belongs to the writers and producers. I just own the story, plot, Lizz and any other characters that I have made up.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lizz's throat burned as she sped through the trees. She could hear the man's heavy feet crunching the leaves three yards behind her. She pushed herself to run faster. As she ran, the image of the person she was running from lingered in her mind...

* * *

"Come on, Lizz! Spill it!" Mel, Lizz's best friend since kindergarten, squealed. Lizz rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's not like it's a national story, Mel," Lizz answered. Derek nudged her with his broad shoulder. She stumbled a bit, almost falling off the sidewalk into the black paved road. She smiled up at her best friend as she regained her footing.

"You got asked to the dance," he said with his dazzling grin, "Isn't that like _international_ news to a girl?" His hazel eyes twinkled. Lizz glanced at Mel. The blonde haired girl rolled her emerald green eyes.

"He thinks he has girls all figured out," Mel laughed. Lizz laughed as well. As she did so, she swept her gaze around the closely packed neighborhood. Both her friends lived in town by the high school. She always walked home with them each day even though she lived out of town by the woods close to the ocean.

"I do," Derek chuckled as he started to turn down his street. Lizz followed him, waving to Mel as she did so. Derek lived closer to her than Mel did.

"Text me!" Mel called, running across the quiet road to her salmon colored duplex.

Lizz turned back to Derek and caught him staring at her. She blushed. "So do you really like him?" Derek asked, his tone serious. Lizz shook her head.

"Nope," she answered plainly, "Chris is nice...but no I don't like him."

"So you're going to say no?" Derek added as he avoided a pile of dog droppings on the sidewalk.

"Yeah..." she answered again. Derek gave her a soft smile.

"You're smarter than you seem," he laughed. Lizz glared at him and punched him in the arm. She burst into laughter as he fell to the grass of one of the homes, acting as if she had really hurt him. He grinned at her as he popped back up.

"Let me walk you home," he suddenly said. Lizz's eyes widened, a little surprised.

Her eyes shifted a bit as she answered, "Fine with me."

* * *

When both teens finally got to Lizz's little farmhouse, Derek walked her up to her door. "Thanks Derek," she said to him with a smile. He smiled back.

"No problem," he answered her. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. Derek cleared his throat and looked away. "Lizz," he finally said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Come to the dance with me," he blurted, looking back at her with flushed cheeks. Lizz's own face turned deep red. She was about to answer with a "yes, of course!" when she noticed something, or someone, behind the dark headed boy.

It was a man. He was a tall, heavy set man with dark brown hair. He wore a leather jacket, dark jeans and brown worker boots. He was staring at them.

"Lizz?" Derek asked, "What's wrong?" Derek looked behind him and saw the older man. "Do you know him?"

"No..." she said, her voice trailing. A protective look came over Derek and he opened Lizz's front door for her.

"Get inside;" he told her, "I don't trust that guy." Lizz smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Derek," she answered. He smiled back at her and closed the door once she was through it.

Lizz made her way to her room, ignoring the calls of her mother from the kitchen. She didn't want to talk to her now. She slammed her door and fell on her bed. She sighed as she remembered the "discussion" her and her parents had last night. Because of her bad grades she wasn't able to go to the dance. She was angry then, but now she was furious. The one dance that Derek asked her to she was grounded from!

She got up from her bed and set her backpack down, catching her appearance in her mirror. Her jet-black hair flowed down past her shoulders as if caressing her pale-skinned face that held dark blue eyes. Her body was slender, yet wasn't skinny. She was in shape, but not as small as some of the other girls at school.

"Lizz!" She heard her mother call yet again. Lizz sighed. She turned on her TV, blasting the volume as she went to the DVR and watched her favorite show, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Less then half an hour later she was in her room munching on a bag of chips she stole from her father's "secret" stash. Since her mother had gone all organic, her father had made stashes of junk food all around the house. When Lizz was full, she had stood up from her bed. That's when she heard a gunshot and her mother screaming.

Lizz dropped the bag and ran to her parent's bedroom. The door was open, but she had stopped in the doorway. She saw her mother's bright blue eyes wide with fear and Lizz was frozen to the spot, staring at the floor. In the room was the unknown man from before. Her heart pounded so hard she was sure it would burst. The man was holding a gun and her father's slim figure was on the ground, staining the carpet with crimson blood. His dark head was matted in some places, as if he had been held by his hair. Her mother saw Lizz and screamed, "Go!" Lizz hesitated for one moment, which was a mistake. The man pulled the trigger and her mother fell. She bolted out of the house and into the surrounding woods; the man at her heels.

* * *

Lizz was thrust out of her thoughts as she burst from the trees and stopped. A cliff with crashing waves at the bottom was blocking her from going any further. "Come here, girl," she heard behind her. She closed her eyes. Murder or suicide? Without looking, she ran and thrust herself off of the cliff. A few seconds later Lizz hit the water, knocking herself unconscious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizz's eyes fluttered open. Instead of crushing waves, she was laying on a mat soft enough to be a bed. Her body felt sore and stiff. She looked around the room. It was like nothing she had ever been in. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of gray metal and the door looked like some type of submarine door. The only thing in the room besides the mat was a small table holding a candle, and a red banner on the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw the banner and at the same time the door opened with a creak. Metal walls, red banner, Fire Nation insignia. This all reminded her of…

_No way,_ Lizz thought, _this must be some freaked out dream._ It looked like to Lizz that she had ended up in the Avatar world...Not only that, she was on a Fire Nation ship. But how was that possible? _Yeah...this has to be a fricking dream._

"You're awake," a man said stepping into the firelight. Lizz almost gasped. It was Iroh. He looked just like he did in the series. His hair was gray and his amber eyes were kind. His body was short with a round belly.

"Where am I?" she asked just to confirm her thoughts.

"Admiral Zhao's Fire Nation Flagship. Set course for the North Pole," Iroh said, "Now what's your name young lady?"

"Lizz, but my full name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Scotts," she answered. This was _so_ not happening. So why was she playing along with her messed up mind? If she was really on Admiral Zhao's ship in the Avatar World, then she had to find Zuko if she ever wanted off the ship. She would rather hang with Aang, Katara and Sokka than a bunch of firebenders.

Lizz tried to sit up. Her muscles would barely move, and she winced as they tightened at the pain. Iroh kneeled next to her. "Take it easy," he soothed, "I'll get some jasmine tea to help." He then stood up and left the room before she could object.

Despite Lizz's soreness, she managed to stand. She needed to see if she could bend any of the elements to determine what nation she would say she was born to. If her mind brought her here, it better have let her bend at least.

First she tried air. She took a deep breath and focused on the air around her. She then thrust her hand out, palm facing the wall. Nothing. Looks like she wouldn't be able to tell Aang, "Hey I'm an airbender! You're not the only one!"

Next water. Lizz looked around for a water source. On the table was a small cup of liquid. She closed her eyes and moved her hand like a waterbender would. She stole a peek. Still nothing. Well since she couldn't use earthbending on a metal ship, she had to try firebending next.

Lizz took a deep breath moving her hands in a downward motion, palms facing down. She felt a strange energy calm throughout her body. She guessed it was her chi. Her muscles loosened for a moment. In one quick movement Lizz thrust her fist into the air. A dancing flame shot from her pale skin just as the door opened yet again with that annoying creak.

A deep smirking chuckle made Lizz freeze. "You didn't tell me she was a firebender," she heard a voice say.

"I had no idea, Zhao," Iroh spoke as she turned her head to the door. In the doorway, Iroh with a cup of tea right behind, Zhao stood with his ambious eyes flickering.

"Only a teenager? She looks old enough be that wretched Prince's girlfriend."

Lizz lowered her fist and glared at Zhao. His eyes flickered up and down. She stood there more courageous then she had ever felt. Maybe it was because she could bend, or because she felt like a new person in this world. Zhao smirked while saying, "We'll keep her." He started to turn away.

"'_Keep her'_?" Lizz spat, "I will not be kept!" Zhao turned back around.

"Feisty aren't you?" he chuckled, "If you like it or not...you are on my ship. Unless you would like to take another swim in the ocean?" She took an unwanted deep breath. Zhao had a point. He smirked again as he saw her surrender. "I want you up on deck in forty minutes, girl," he ordered. Then he spun around, passed Iroh, and went down the hall.

Once Zhao was gone Iroh stepped in and set the cup of tea on the table. "I have food coming as well," he said as she reached for the cup. She took a sip and a few seconds passed. She used those few seconds to think up a story of her "life" to tell him. By the look in his eye, she guessed he was going to ask. How far was she going to go for this stupid dream?

"So, you're a firebender?" he finally asked.

"Yes," she answered like she had known it all her life.

He cleared his throat and added, "You just look so much like a waterbender with your blue eyes."

"My mother had blue eyes," she spoke the truth without thinking and mentally kicked herself for it.

"Was she Water Tribe?" he asked.

"Half Water Tribe," Lizz answered thinking fast, "Her father was a waterbender and her mother was a firebender. My father was also Fire Nation."

Iroh nodded thoughtfully, "Was he enlisted to fight?"

"Um no. A villager from the colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Before Iroh could ask any more questions, a guard appeared at the door carrying a tray of food. The guard set the tray on the table as well. She blinked. Zuko was dressed as a guard when he was on Zhao's ship. Could that maybe be him? How could she be sure? Lizz took a deep breath. "You're General Iroh right?" she asked. Iroh nodded.

"Didn't you go with Prince Zuko to find the Avatar?" she asked again. Lizz watched the guard carefully. He stiffened a bit. The corner of her lip went up in a small smirk. Bingo.

"Yes I did," Iroh answered with a sigh, "We were attacked by pirates. Prince Zuko…didn't make it…" She let her body freeze as if she was shocked.

"Prince Zuko? He's dead?" she breathed. The guard looked over at her, then to Iroh. Lizz leaned onto the wall and slid down as if she was devastated. She was overdoing it a bit…but she prayed that it would work. "Elizabeth? Are you ok?" Iroh asked. The guard just stood there, staring at her on the floor. She shook her head. _Just keep the act up Lizz…_she told herself. Iroh kneeled next to her. "Did you know Prince Zuko well?" he asked. She looked at Iroh. Lizz didn't want to lie…but she needed him to show her that Zuko was there. Alive.

The guard suddenly cleared his throat. "Uncle? She needs to eat and clean up. Let her," he said in a voice Lizz recognized. She looked over to him. It _was_ Zuko. He just spoke so she could know, but why? Zuko walked over to Lizz and firmly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She glanced at Iroh. He was clearly surprised. His eyes were glancing from the fire prince to her and back.

"Yes," Iroh said to her, "I'll leave you to eat and I'll have him bring you clean clothes." Iroh smiled at her. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. Lizz looked at Zuko. His face was covered by a white mask and a red helmet. He took a deep breath.

"Are you Prince Zuko?" she whispered acting astonished. Zuko sighed, but nodded. "But General Iroh said –" she started.

"He knows," Zuko interrupted, "Now eat. I don't want Zhao to know I'm talking to you." He then turned and left, slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizz was welcomed by a strong icy wind as she walked up to the main deck. "Elizabeth," Zhao sneered noticing her arrival. It just turned out that the guard who escorted her was Zuko and just as he started to leave Zhao ordered, "You! Stay." Zuko obeyed. "I want to see how well of a firebender you are..." Zhao said. Fear welled up inside her.

"Why?" she asked. Zhao just smiled, ignoring her question.

"Now you," he motioned to Zuko, "See how good she is. Fight her." Zuko nodded and took a few steps away, slipping into a firebending stance. She took a deep breath. How could she stand up to Zuko? "Go!" Zhao snarled impatiently. With no warning, Zuko let a blast of fire crackle toward her. Without thinking, her body reacted. Lizz's arms caught the fire with her bending and the flame disappeared. She could do this.

Zuko gave her another blast of fire but this time she dodged. She felt power pulse through her arm and a flame appeared in her hand. She glanced down at it. It was a small fire. Probably only big enough to light a candle or a campfire. Pitiful. She pushed more of the power through her arm and suddenly the fire burst to a full flame. She ducked as a flame shot towards her head. She focused on the fire in her hand and it formed into a fireball. She smirked and flung her arm towards Zuko like a throwing a softball. She knew the softball team at her school would scold her for her bad form, but nonetheless the newly formed fireball shot from her hand towards him. He didn't move for a bit and the fire licked at his uniform. What was he doing? She knew how good Zuko was! He could easily flick that away like it was a bouncy ball! Well…she doubted there would be any bouncy balls in the Avatar World, but still!

Lizz suddenly realized that Zuko was holding back. He was acting like an amateur firebender. She waited for Zuko to throw another flame at her and this time she caught it. She yet again focused on it and it took shape to a more focused flame. She gave it more juice and it flared up. With all her might, she flung the flame at him. He tried to block it, but fell backwards. She knew he did it on purpose. Why? She had no clue.

"Good," Zhao said, "But not good enough."

"Not good enough?" Lizz snapped, "For what?"

"You'll see in time," Zhao answered, "But for now you will be trained as much as possible before we find the Northern Water Tribe." Her eyes narrowed.

"By who?" she asked.

"Why me of course." Lizz's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she yelled, "I won't be trained by a–a Fire Lord wanna–be!" That was the best she could think of? God…she was losing her touch on insults. Zhao's face blazed red and he stormed over, gripping her wrists.

"I will not be spoken to like that, you brat!" he snarled. Lizz tried to pull away but he held a strong grip.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. His grip got tighter. On reaction, Lizz grabbed his wrists and she let a shock wave of heat through her hands. Zhao's sleeves burned to the skin. He let out a yowl and let go. Lizz fell backwards, shocked and a little scared. What was he going to do to her for burning her wrists?

* * *

Zuko smirked under his white mask as Zhao stumbled backwards. That girl had guts. Zhao screamed to another guard to get him water then turned to Zuko. "Get this wretched _peasant_ out of my sight!" he yelled. Zuko quickly ran over and grabbed her arm. She squirmed and he tightened his grip as he shoved her below deck.

"Stop struggling!" he insisted quietly, trying not to lose his patients.

"Then let me go!" she screamed in her smooth voice. Zuko let her go, but shoved her against the wall. "I shouldn't have done that." she murmured, fear in her dark blue eyes. He stood in shock for half a second. A firebender with _blue_ eyes? He shook it off.

"Come on," he said, pushing her down the hall. He shouldn't get close to this girl...after all he had the Avatar to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that was a short chapter...but more will be coming! I'd really like your feedback on the new and improved Instinct!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lizz woke to her door being opened and Zhao walking through with one of his guards. She couldn't tell if it was Zuko or not. "Get her up," Zhao ordered. The guard grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her mat. She glared up at Zhao.

"What?" she snapped.

"Time for your training," Zhao smirked. Lizz set her jaw and spit at Zhao. He wiped his cheek, annoyed but keeping his calm. "Brat," he mumbled before turning and making his way down the hall. The guard pushed her forward.

"Go," he growled in a rough old voice. She glared at him. This definitely wasn't Zuko...

When they got to the deck, Lizz saw icebergs floating in the water. She let out a sigh. They were almost there. "Disappointed my dear?" Zhao chuckled, catching her expression. She just gave him a cold glare.

"Let's just get on with the _training_," she spat.

Zhao smirked, "Good. First lesson. Offence. Attack me."

"Gladly," she mumbled before shooting a wave of flame in his direction. He blocked it easily as if brushing away a fly. She gritted her teeth and flew a fury of fireballs at him. He brushed away every one.

"Try to over power me! Don't pause in-between attacks!" Zhao ordered. Lizz glared at him, but did as he said.

After about four hours of non-stop training, Zhao called a guard to take Lizz back to her room. "You learn fast Elizabeth," he said with a smirk, "Can't wait for tomorrow's lessons." The guard grabbed her arm and started to pull her below deck. She glanced back at Zhao on the last step down, but she quickly looked back as she lost her footing and started to fall. The guard's strong arm quickly caught her. She looked up at him surprised. In the eye holes of the white mask she saw Zuko's fiery amber eyes reflecting the lantern light.

"Thank you." She breathed; more surprised now that she found out that it was Zuko who caught her and now some old dirty guard. Zuko let her stand and said roughly, "Just watch where you're walking..." He then let her start walking in front of him to her quarters. She bit her lip a bit. Why was Zuko so irritating yet so gentleman-like at the same time?

"Darn it all!" Lizz yelled letting bits of sparks fly from her hands. She squared her jaw as she sent a massive blast of fire at Zhao. He stumbled a bit as he almost barely was able to block it. "I've done every little thing you have told me during these pointless training for almost two pointless weeks!" she yelled. Zhao smirked and she went on. "Four–No five! Five hours a day I work my butt off for the same reasons! What do you want?" she yelled again. _And how long is this dream? _she thought. It definitely had been two weeks since she woke up on this ship. Was she really truly in the Avatar World?

Zhao's smirk grew bigger. "I think it's time for your test," he said as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Test?" she asked glaring at him.

"Yes," he said, "Elizabeth, challenge me to an agni-ki." Lizz crossed her arms. An agni-ki? Why did Zhao want to duel her?

"And why in the world would I do _that_?" she spat, still fumed from her earlier rage. Zhao broke into a sinister smile.

"Because if you win...I'll give you your freedom." He said, "I will have one of my smaller ships take you back to your home in the Fire Nation colonies located in the Earth Kingdom. Just like you have asked me many times." Lizz's eyes widened. She would be off this ship? Finally get rid of the endless times at sea? Her stomach churned with delight as she dreamed of being on solid ground again.

She then narrowed her eyes. Why in the world would Zhao do that?

"...Really?" she asked. Zhao nodded.

"Yes," he said, "But if I win...you have to do whatever I tell you to."

"So like your servant?" she asked.

"More like my personal solider and slave. So it is either stay here on this ship forever...or try your luck at freedom, but risk becoming mine," he added, "Your choice." She though for a moment.

"Can I give you my answer in the morning?" she asked, trying to keep her anger locked away.

Zhao sighed, "I suppose so." He waved her away and Zuko, who was her guard for that day, escorted her back down to her quarters.

As Zuko opened Lizz's door, he looked around her anyone who would see them. Once a servant turned the corner he slipped in her quarters, pulling her in as well. "What…? Zuko!" she exclaimed as he closed the door. He took his mask and helmet off and she almost gasped. This was the first time she had seen Zuko's face since waking up in the Avatar World. It was covered in cuts and bruises. He glared at her.

"Stop staring at it," he snapped, talking about his scar.

"I'm not–"

"Whatever," he interrupted looking away. He then looked back at her, his face still serious but now softer, "You can't be thinking about challenging Zhao to an agni-ki can you?"

"No of course not!" Lizz exclaimed, "I have a plan to get off this boat already."

He chuckled, "And what is that?" She smiled.

"I'm going with you," she said. Zuko's eyes widened for a moment before his chuckled almost turned into a full, mocking laugh.

"With me where?" he asked. She crossed her arms.

"I know you're planning on escaping," she said, "I overheard you and General Iroh. I want to go with you into the Northern Water Tribe. After we get there I can find my own way. I look like a water bender after all." She hadn't really overheard Zuko and Iroh talking, that was a lie. She already knew Zuko was planning to escape. She watched the show after all. She knew that he had only become a stow away on Zhao's ship because he would get a ride up to the North Pole.

Zuko laughed a bit. "No," he said, "You're not coming with me. You'll only get in the way." Lizz's eyes widened.

"Oh, like you won't need my help," she snapped.

"_Your_ help? What in the world could you do to help?" he asked with another mocking smile. She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it. There was no way she could convince him. Especially now, when all he thought about was regaining his honor by capturing the Avatar. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine," she spat, "I guess the only way I'm getting off this ship is winning that agni-ki." With that, she stormed out of the room towards Zhao's quarters. Zuko quickly put his helmet and mask back on. He wasn't Prince Zuko anymore and couldn't argue with her. Now he was just the guard that followed her around without a word.

Lizz pounded on Zhao's door before the guard next to it could politely knock. "What?" Zhao called.

"Admiral Zhao, I need to talk to you!" she called back. The guard opened the door and Lizz saw Zhao at his desk.

"Yes?" Zhao asked his tone a little softer than before. She crossed her arms and glared at him with her dark blue stare.

"I challenge you to an agni-ki." Zhao smirked as he heard the words that he was hoping for.

"And I accept."

* * *

**A/N: **Oooooo that ending always gives me chills! I hope you all are liking the edited version of Instinct. Not a lot of changes as it progresses though. I also wont usually update this much. I just want to get up to where I was. Which was Chapter 14.

Reviews anyone? I want to hear my readers thoughts! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you worried, Prince Zuko?" Iroh whispered to Zuko as Zhao and Lizz took their positions for the agni-ki. Zuko glanced at his uncle as a strong gust of wind clew off the icy ocean. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lizz's midnight black hair wave in the breeze as she turned around for the duel.

"Why would I be worried, Uncle?" he whispered back rather sharply. Iroh chuckled.

"I just thought you would be a bit worried for her safety. I've seen the looks you've given her when she's not looking," he laughed quietly. Zuko silently thanked his nation for deciding to have their soldiers wear masks. If they hadn't then his uncle could have easily seen the flush starting on his face. He tried to cool it but failed. He knew he was giving Lizz looks that she never saw. Looks that held respect. But what Iroh was implying was not true. He didn't think of the firebender in that way at all.

Zuko suddenly heard the crackle of fire and looked back at the fight at hand. Zhao had sent a burst of fire at Lizz but she easily stepped aside, conjuring up her own flame. She spun her arms, turning the ball of fire into a spinning wheel. She kicked it towards Zhao. "Creative." Iroh added under his breath as he watched her. Zuko watched her with interested eyes. He had to say she had come a long way from where she started. She had acted as if she hadn't ever lit a flame in her hand during their first fight. He looked back at his uncle.

"What looks?" he asked sharply. Iroh chuckled.

"Those looks you used to give Mai when you were little," his uncle laughed. Zuko spun around to face Iroh head on, about to protest loudly, but held his tongue.

"I do not look at her that way!" he hissed as loudly as he dared, "Why would I think about her anyway?" Iroh glanced at his nephew from the well matched fight.

"She's a lot like you, Zuko," he whispered, "Courageous, hot-headed, and unwilling to give up." Zuko squared his jaw, looking back at the agni-ki. Zhao had kicked at Lizz, flames trailing his heel. She quickly ducked.

"I can't think about her like that, or anyone for that matter. Until I have the Avatar and regain my honor," he told his uncle darkly. As he spoke, he saw Lizz lose her footing as she ducked. She hit the ground with a thud. Zhao smirked and put a foot on her stomach. He spoke to her something that neither Iroh nor Zuko could catch. Her eyes widened as Zhao's hand lingered over her right shoulder. He let a blast of fire loose. Her clothes on her shoulder burned and so did the pale skin underneath. Zuko winced as she let out a bloodcurdling scream, a kind he knew all too well.

* * *

Lizz gasped as the ship's healer gently put a cold cloth on her burnt shoulder. After Zhao had burned her, she had started swearing up a storm. She wasn't one to swear in her world but the pain had been so great that she couldn't help it. Most of the men just gave her curious looks, while the rest of them just ignored her screams of agony. Now she was trying hard not to let out another set of screams. Iroh ran by her side the moment Zhao had left her on the ground without a word. Iroh had helped her to her quarters and called a woman that was trained in healing with herbs.

"Deep breaths Lizz," Iroh soothed as the healer rubbed a salve on Lizz's burned skin. Lizz tried to breathe deep but only ended in ragged gasps. Iroh sighed and put his rough hand on her left arm. "Lizz, look at me!" he said in his calm grandfather-like voice. She opened her eyes halfway and looked into his deep amber colored ones. "You need to relax and calm yourself!" he ordered sternly, "Relax or you will be in more pain." She nodded and tried to relax. "Deep breaths," Iroh said again, trying to soothe her.

"General Iroh? Have her drink this," the healer told him as she handed him a gray cup. He took it and looked down at Lizz.

"Sit up but try not to move your shoulder," he told her. She tried to sit up as Iroh and the healer helped her. She put most of her weight on her left side as she propped herself up to drink the contents of the cup. She choked a bit at the bitter, grueling taste.

"Drink it all, dear," the healer encouraged. Lizz then forced the liquid down and set her head back down on the mat's pillow. Not thirty seconds past before her whole body grew numb and her eyes grew heavy. _No more pain_ was the last thought she had before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next time Lizz opened her eyes there was only Zuko in her room. He was leaning on the door and had his head bowed. She tried to sit up, but pain shot through her shoulder. She felt like screaming, but held it in. She couldn't help let out a wince. Zuko looked up and quickly ran over. He gently pushed her back down. "Don't move," he told her in a voice that was as if he was trying to sound harsh but couldn't quite manage it, "It will only get worse if you do."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Zuko squared his jaw.

"I know how much pain you're in…and…" he trailed off. She smiled a bit.

"You were worried," she chuckled. Zuko suddenly blazed.

"I was not worried!" he exclaimed, "I was just…wondering if you will be able to travel in a couple weeks." Lizz's eyes widened.

"You're taking me with you?" she asked astonished. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Only if you're able," he told her sharply, "I'm not letting you slow me down." With that he put his helmet and mask on and turned toward the door.

Right before he opened if she said softly, "Thank you Zuko." He didn't reply as he stormed out. She smiled, closing her eyes again.

* * *

"How is she?" Zhao asked as he walked into Lizz's quarters later the next day. Iroh looked up from her and answered, "Good...It's defiantly going to scar though." She glared up at Zhao.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

Zhao smirked and bent down next to her mat. He brushed her cheek and said, "Why wouldn't I care?" Lizz glared up at him and with her good arm slapped his hand away.

"Get out," she hissed.

Zhao smirked, "You're in no position to–" She cut him off by shooting a flame towards his head but he easily dodged. Still smirking, he stood. "Get well soon Elizabeth," he chuckled as he left the room.

Once he was gone she tried to stand up, doing her best to ignore the pain shooting through her whole arm. She stumbled a bit towards to door. Iroh quickly stood up. "Lizz–" he started.

"I need to get off this stupid boat!" she stammered, on the verge of yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Lizz you need to rest," Iroh insisted. She glanced back at Iroh.

"I can't stand him anymore!" she exclaimed. Iroh sighed, his eyes soft.

"Please just lay back down," he told her with a soft voice. Lizz sighed and made her way back to her mat and lay down. Iroh chuckled a bit.

"Prince Zuko was as impatient as you," Iroh said, "Maybe even more so." Lizz looked up at Iroh.

"What do you mean?" she asked, calm now. Iroh sat crossed-legged as he went on.

"Well after Zuko's agni-ki with his father he was impatient, but determined, to go out and find the Avatar. He started to look for him three days after his injury," he explained.

"He's gone through a lot hasn't he?" she asked softly. Iroh nodded.

"But he never gives up..." Iroh added, "Like your not giving up."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My nephew told me about what you asked of him," he said, "And what he told you today." Lizz looked up at Iroh.

"I won't be a burden to him..." she promised.

"I know," Iroh said, "You're a capable girl. Now get some rest." She nodded as he stood up and walked out of her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"There wasn't another snow suit," Zuko spoke once he shut the door to Lizz's quarters.

"What do you mean?" Lizz asked, "I can still go can't I?"

"They'll spot you right away without one!" Zuko exclaimed, "So no, you can't come with me." He started to turn back to the door but Lizz grabbed his shoulder, turning him back around. She ignored the sore pain from her own shoulder as she did so.

"Can you at least get me near the wall?" she asked. Zuko looked at her as he pondered the thought. "Please Zuko…" she pleaded, "I can't take one more day on this ship! All I have to do is have the Water Tribe see me. I can say I'm a Water Tribe girl that was captured. My blue eyes and my burned shoulder will be proof." Zuko looked down at her.

"If you get caught I'm not coming to your rescue," he snapped before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

A few minutes later Zuko got a long rope and started to wrap it up to put in the white boat that would carry both of them to the wall. Lizz stood off to the side and let Zuko get ready at his own pace. Suddenly the door swung open and Iroh slipped in, quickly closing the door behind him. "If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew," Iroh told Zuko, "You need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Zuko stopped fiddling with the rope.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle," Zuko spoke in a semi-soft tone. Lizz kept quiet and watched.

"I'm sorry," Iroh choked as he walked a little closer to his only nephew, "I just nag you because...well ever since I lost my son..." Iroh looked away as Zuko looked down.

"Uncle... you don't have to say it..." Zuko said to him.

"I think of you as my own," Iroh told him, saying the words Zuko already knew he would speak. Zuko turned to face him.

"I know, Uncle. We'll meet again," Zuko assured him right before bowing respectfully. The moment Zuko straightened up Iroh gave him a hug. Zuko looked surprised for just a moment before giving patting his uncle's back a little. He then quickly pulled away. "After I have the Avatar," Zuko added right before he climbed into the boat.

Zuko looked over at Lizz, who had stayed out of sight as he and his uncle had said their good byes. "Are you coming or not?" he snapped.

"Of course," She answered walking over. Iroh looked at her surprised.

"Lizz! You'll be seen right away in those clothes!" Iroh exclaimed. Lizz smiled.

"That's my plan," she said. Iroh opened his mouth to speak but he quickly realized her thoughts and shut it again. He smiled and set a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"You're a smart girl. Take care," Iroh told her. Lizz smiled and put her hand over Iroh's.

"Thank you for everything Iroh," she said. Iroh nodded.

"You're welcome, my dear."

Zuko let out a heavy sigh. "Come on," he told Lizz, motioning towards the boat he was standing in. Lizz glanced at the one person nitch.

"But how will I-"

"Just step in and hold on tight," He interrupted her. Lizz glanced at Iroh one last time before stepping in the boat. She gingerly wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist. She sighed, hating every second.

"Remember your breath of fire, Zuko. It could save your life out there!" Iroh called as Zuko let the boat go down towards the water a bit.

"I will," he called back. Iroh then peeked over the edge of the ship.

"And put your hood up! Keep your ears warm!" He called down. Lizz smiled a bit at Iroh's worry.

They touched the water and Zuko called back up, "I'll be fine!" She let go of Zuko's waist as he unhooked the ropes from the small boat. She glanced up at Iroh's worried face. She gave a reassuring smile up at him and he gave her a small smile back.

The moment Zuko unhooked the last rope the boat jerked a bit. Lizz lost her balance, starting to fall into the ice cold water. Her arms flailed for anything to grab to keep her in the boat. When she finally knew she would surely fall, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up from the water to see Zuko. He narrowed his fiery amber eyes. "Try to be quiet," he told her roughly. He helped her get her balance in the boat again, not letting go of her wrist. She glanced down at his hand then at his face. He then realized he hadn't let go and quickly released her arm.

"Keep your feet here," Zuko explained motioning to the nitch in the boat where the passenger sat, "And sit on the edge. Hold on once we start moving. I don't want you to make a splash as you fall in the water. You'll get us both killed."

As he sat down in the nitch and she sat like he told her, she asked, "So what am I suppose to hold on to?" Zuko turned to glare back at her.

"The boat," he snapped back.

"There's nothing to hold on to back here!" she said sharply. Zuko let a heavy sigh. He grabbed her right arm and yanked it forward so it was wrapped over his shoulder. Her own shoulder screamed in pain at the sudden movement. All the gentleness he had used to help her earlier was now gone. "Idiot," she hissed in his ear as she wrapped her other arm around him as well. He started to silently paddle through the water.

"I don't like this as much as you but it's better than getting killed," he hissed back.

"Your right, I do hate this. But I also hate it when someone yanks my injured arm." She hissed with just as much venom as he did. She felt his shoulders relax a bit.

"Sorry..." he whispered. She glanced at his face, but all she could see was his white hood.

A few minutes later Zuko paddled to the glacier that was attached to the wall of the Northern Water Tribe. She glanced up and saw in the moon light a few guards posted. Zuko quickly hopped out and the boat shook. Lizz held onto the sides of the boat as best she could as it did so. "Never been on a small boat before?" Zuko whispered as he gently grabbed her arm and helped her out.

"A long time ago," she answered him softly, suddenly remembering when she was five. Her father wanted to go fishing and brought Lizz along since he didn't have a son. She had fallen off the small fishing boat into the pond. She screamed and screamed before her father could pull her out. Ever since them she has been afraid of smaller boats. She bit her lip to keep from tearing up at the mention of her father. These past few weeks she had tried not to think about her parents. She didn't want to break down in a place like Zhao's ship.

"You sure you really want to do this?" Zuko asked in a strangely soft tone. Lizz nodded. He glanced up at the wall. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a block of ice big enough to hide both of them. He peeked around the ice then looked back at her. "There's no way I can get in..." He told her, "So I need to find another way–" He suddenly spotted something past her. As he stared behind her she noticed there were squeals of turtle seals echoing off the ice. She turned around. "Where are they going?" Zuko asked as the turtle seals slipped into a pond of water. He walked over and Lizz followed. He looked down and waited for a few seconds. "They're coming up for air somewhere," he added thoughtfully. He pulled down the cloth over his nose and mouth. He started to take a deep breath, but Lizz quickly grabbed his arm and he stopped. He looked down at her. "What?" he asked surprisingly not harsh.

Lizz took a deep breath and said quietly, "Be careful, Zuko." Zuko blinked in surprised.

"You too..." he mumbled quietly, looking away. She knew exactly how everything would turn out...but she couldn't help but remember the image of Zuko trekking through the snow with Aang on his back. She couldn't help but worry...

Worry? Why would she be worried about _Zuko _of all people? Lizz let go of Zuko's arm. He looked down at her and added, "Try not to do too much with that shoulder for a while. Also keep it out of the cold wind–" Suddenly Zuko stopped short, realizing what he was doing. "It's not like I'm worried or anything," he mumbled again looking away. Before Lizz could say another word, Zuko took a deep breath and plunged into the icy water.

"Good bye Zuko..." she whispered as his form was quickly eaten by the shadows in the water as he swam down. She bit her lip. Why didn't she just stay with Zuko? She could still follow him now, but would she have enough endurance to trek through all that water and ice? Why did she try so hard to escape that ship just so she could find Aang? Did she really _need_ to find the Avatar?


	7. Chapter 7

***comes crawling back* i'm sooooo sorry i've been gone for so long! Life gets busy...Anyway I'm sure you all are happily looking forward to Chapter 7. so here you go and I promise I will regularly post now! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lizz climbed the ice, her hands freezing and the wind cutting her face. She hadn't dressed for the cold like Zuko had, so she was freezing her butt off. She had dressed into the brown clothes that she had worn when Zhao had burned her. It had burned where her right shoulder was and the wind was cutting the charred skin. She had taken the bandage that the healer had given her off when she started climbing so that who ever found her would believe her story even more.

When Lizz got to a ledge she plopped down on the ice, curling up into a ball. She had never been this cold in her life. She didn't know if it was because she didn't have clothes for the tundra, she was a firebender and hated the cold, or just a combination of the two. She put her hands over her mouth and breathed the warm air from her lungs into her hands. She silently cursed herself, wishing that she had asked Iroh or Zuko a how-to on their breath of fire. She glanced over at the looming wall. She was almost parallel to the top of the wall. Just a few more yards.

Before Lizz could start climbing the cliff again, a voice above her called, "Hey! Who are you?" She glanced up to see a Water Tribe solider, probably a waterbender, sliding down the ice. She got up quickly and forced herself to look relieved, which wasn't hard since she actually was.

"Oh thank the spirits!" she called back. The solider stopped at another ledge just above her.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"My name is Elizabeth. I was a prisoner on one of the Fire Nation ships. I just barely escaped…" she said, making her voice have a little panic to it. The solider glanced at her burn and nodded. He hopped down to her ledge.

"I will take you to our chief," he said. He sounded like he wanted to believe her, but had to take precautions.

"Thank you," she said as he helped her up off the ice.

"Here," he suddenly said as he took his large parka off and put it around her shoulders, "You look half frozen." Lizz took the parka greedily.

"Thank you," she said again with a small smile. The solider nodded and started to bend the ice ledge up the glacier.

* * *

The solider led Lizz through the city after he they had passed the wall. "Are you from our sister Tribe?" the solider asked. She shook her head.

"I live in the Earth Kingdom," she said. The solider nodded.

"How did you get on that ship?" he asked again.

"I was captured when they were visiting my village," she explained the words she had rehearsed millions of times in her head, "They originally wanted me to sneak in the city before they attacked and find a weak spot. But I refused and they…" She trailed off and gingerly put her hand on her right shoulder. He nodded.

"I see," he said as he led the way into the palace.

The Water Tribe Chief, Chief Arnook, looked over at both of them as they walked in. Chief Arnook looked exactly like he did in the series as well. His tan skin contrasted with his brown hair, making him seem dark. She looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be so…tall. He nodded to Master Pakku, closing their conversation. "Who is this?" Chief Arnook asked.

"I found her just outside the wall. She says she escaped from a Fire Nation navy ship after being imprisoned. Her name is Elizabeth," the solider answered.

"She looks Water Tribe," Master Pakku said thoughtfully, "Are you a waterbender, Girl?" Lizz shook her head.

"Well…might as well clean her up," the chief spoke. He set a hand on her right shoulder with a friendly smile. His hand pushed the coat the solider had given her onto her burn and pain shot down her arm and side. She gasped. The chief's hand was off her in an instant. "She's injured?" he asked. The solider nodded.

"A burned shoulder," he said as he gently peeled his coat off her right shoulder. The chief sighed as Master Pakku ordered, "Get her to a healer and bandage it." The solider nodded and led Lizz out of the palace.

* * *

A kind old healer soothed her burn with water bending and put tightly woven bandages around her shoulder. Once she was done, the healer got Lizz some warm Water Tribe clothes. "Thank you," Lizz said as she gave her the clothes.

"You're welcome," the old healer said to her. Once Lizz changed the healer let her go. The moment she was out of the healer's house, she quickly made her way back up to the palace. By now Zuko should be fighting Katara. It was almost dawn…and their fight would be over very soon. She needed to find Sokka and Yue somehow…

Lizz glanced up at the rays of the sun just peeking over the Fire Nation Navy ships. She swore under her breath and broke into a run. The next corner she turned she hit up against someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she heard Sokka snap as he rubbed his red forehead. Lizz gingerly touched her sore nose that Sokka's head smashed into.

"Sorry…" she told him, trying not to snap. She stepped away from him a bit. She had to get on his good side if he was to let her follow him. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway. She was either going to go with him or secretly follow him.

"You should be sorry," Sokka said as he made himself look taller. Lizz tried not to roll her eyes and laugh. Sokka could be so self-centered sometimes. Of course he would try to seem taller next to a girl that obviously _was_ taller than him. She was only an inch shorter than Zuko, which made her the second tallest out of the group. She was the same age as Zuko, so she would be taller than the others who were younger than her.

"Sokka!" A voice called from a nearby bridge. Sokka and Lizz quickly looked to see Yue running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked as she ran to him, grasping his arms.

"Aang and Katara…are in trouble!" she gasped. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Come on!" He said as he led her to get Appa.

"Wait!" Lizz called, "I can help as well!" Sokka glared at her. Yue glanced at Sokka.

"We could use the help," Yue said.

"We don't even know her name! She could be a Fire Nation spy after Aang!" he exclaimed.

"That's why I came to get you!" Yue told him, "Just let her come. We don't have time to argue about it, Sokka!" Sokka sighed but nodded. Sokka and Yue then turned to walk again. Lizz could honestly help without using her firebending. She had figured out she could use bending moves without the bending. It pretty much was martial arts after all. She bit her lip. But fighting Zuko honestly made her sick at her stomach…and she had no idea why.

* * *

**Reviews? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The minute Appa landed in the oasis Sokka jumped off to Katara, who was on her knees next to the spirit pond. "What happened?" Sokka asked, "Where's Zuko?" Katara looked up at her brother as Lizz and Yue climbed off of Appa as well.

"He took Aang," Katara sighed looking back down, "He took him right out from under me." Sokka sighed and looked up the glacier that led to open white tundra.

"Where did they go?" he asked no one in particular. Katara put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I lost him…" she whispered. Sokka looked down at his sister.

"You did everything you could. Now we need to do everything to get him back. Zuko can't have gotten far," he said, reassuring Katara, "We'll find him. Aang is gonna be fine." Katara glanced up at Sokka and nodded.

She stood up and said, "Okay." Her eyes tore from Sokka to look at Yue. She then spotted Lizz. "Who are you?" she asked confused. Sokka rolled his eyes as Lizz answered, "My name is Lizz. I overheard Princess Yue tell him that the Avatar was in trouble. I came to help."

"Thank you," Katara answered with a small smile, "I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Sokka let out a loud sigh. Lizz glanced at Sokka before adding, "You said Prince Zuko took him?" Katara nodded.

Lizz sighed, "I…kind of know him. I may be able to guess which way he would go…" Yue and Katara looked at her confused while Sokka let out an overly dramatic gasp.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, "You're a Fire Nation spy to get Aang!"

"If I was a spy I wouldn't be helping you! I would be helping Zuko," she snapped back, "I only know him because I was imprisoned on a Fire Nation ship." Sokka continued to glare at her, not believing a word.

Katara glanced at Yue yet again and said, "Well If you can help us get Aang back…that's all that matters." Sokka crossed his arms and climbed up on Appa. He shot a glare down at her but didn't say a word. Katara sighed. "You'll have to ignore my brother," she told Lizz. Lizz smiled a bit.

"It's okay," she said as they all started to climb on Appa. Lizz smiled as Momo suddenly made a _hurr _as he saw everyone leaving.

"It's alright," Katara soothed him, "You stay here Momo…in case Aang comes back." Momo looked back to staring at the two spirit fish in the spirit pond as Sokka said to Appa, "Yip yip." Appa immediately flew into the air. As he started towards the icy tundra, gaining speed, Lizz's stomach churned. She had no idea how Aang, Sokka and Katara could ride this everyday and not get sick…

* * *

A few minutes into the storm Sokka spotted a huge chasm. The trail they had been following led straight into it. Katara gasped a little. Sokka led Appa to land and once they did both him and Lizz hopped off to inspect the snow. Sokka looked over the edge. He sighed and turned back around. He shook his head at Katara, her face showed worry and fear. Lizz acted like she was inspecting the snow on the edge. Really she didn't need to. She already knew what had happened. "The ice is still sharp as if it cracked," Lizz called, "It recently broke…if it hadn't some of it would had worn away." Sokka glared over at Lizz.

"Do you think they fell?" Yue asked. Sokka sighed.

"No. They somehow got across. If they didn't there would be…well, they would still be down there." He told her.

"So we keep going," Lizz said before climbing back up on Appa with Sokka following.

Once they were up in the air again, Yue glanced over at Katara's worried expression. "Don't worry," she assured, "Prince Zuko can't be getting far in this weather." Katara looked out across the tundra.

"I'm not worried they'll get away…" she murmured, "I'm worried they won't." Sokka glanced up at his sister.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up," he said, "They'll survive and we'll find them." Just as Sokka finished, a bright blue light flashed across the sky just like a falling star.

"What was _that_?" Lizz exclaimed knowing the answer. Katara's face lit up.

"That's gotta be Aang!" Katara exclaimed before calling to Appa, "Yip yip!" With those words, Sokka steered Appa towards the light.

* * *

They didn't go far before Katara exclaimed, "Look! Down there!" Lizz looked down where she pointed as did everyone else. An orange blob was wriggling its way out of a cave into the snow.

"It's Aang!" Yue exclaimed.

"And Zuko," Sokka added as he maneuvered Appa to land. Lizz bit her lip as she saw Zuko storm out of the cave after Aang. Zuko grabbed Aang collar just as Aang saw them.

"Appa!" he exclaimed just as they landed. Zuko glared up at Katara as he pushed Aang back to the snowy ground. They all hopped off of Appa.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked Katara darkly as he slipped into a bending stance.

Katara smirked as she answered, "Trust me Zuko. It's not gonna be much of a match." The moment Katara finished her sentence; Zuko shot a ball of flame in her direction. With ease Katara changed snow into water and lifted it up to block the fire with a sizzle. Just as that moment Zuko saw Lizz standing behind Sokka and Yue. His eyes widened a bit. Emotions of surprise and anger flashed across his face. As Katara lifted Zuko up in a tower of ice, Lizz could have sworn she also saw betrayal in those eyes. Katara slammed Zuko to the snow. He just let out a quiet moan as he blacked out. Lizz bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. She honestly couldn't shake that look of betrayal out of her thoughts…

Sokka ran over to Aang and started to untie him. Suddenly he broke into a grin. "Hey!" he laughed, "This is some quality rope!" Aang shrugged out of the ropes as Sokka quickly grabbed them and swung them over his shoulder. Aang rubbed his wrists as he stood up. A motion that reminded Lizz of Zhao's new habit he had acquired after their incident on his ship that first day. She was so scared back then…back when she had no idea she was a "gifted bender" as Zhao had said.

"We need to get to the Spirit Oasis!" Aang spoke quickly, "The spirits are in trouble!" As he made his way through the snow he spotted Lizz and stopped. "Hello…" he said confused, "Who…are you?"

"My name's Lizz," She answered with a smile.

"She came to try and help find you," Katara explained. Sokka sighed as he started to help Yue up on Appa.

"Why don't we just add her to the gang while we're at it!" he exclaimed sarcastically as he climbed up himself. Aang ignored Sokka and gave Lizz a big smile.

"Aang," he introduced himself. Lizz smiled back before Aang used his airbending to hop up on Appa. Katara and Lizz followed him.

Right before sitting in the saddle Lizz looked down at Zuko just as Aang did the same. "Wait..." He said, "We can't just leave him here."

Lizz opened her mouth to agree when Sokka answered bluntly, "Sure we can. Let's go." Lizz glared over at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you agree with Aang just 'cause you _know_ Zuko," he said, "You probably fell for that rat while on his ship!" Lizz's pale cheeks flew to a deep red.

"N…No!" she exclaimed, "And it wasn't his ship. It was Admiral Zhao's!"

"Liar," Sokka spat.

"Sokka! Be quiet!" Katara scolded her brother. He just snorted a bit and crossed his arms. Aang glanced at Sokka and Lizz and blinked.

"Sokka…if we leave him he'll die," he said. Lizz nodded.

"I know," she added before sliding off Appa, who let out one of his deep roars. Aang followed and walked over to Zuko. Lizz grabbed his torso so his head was on her shoulder. She colored a bit as she felt his shallow breaths on her neck. Aang grabbed his legs. They carried him over to Appa.

"I got him," Aang told her as she let him take her spot. He jumped up on Appa as she followed. Sokka sighed as Appa took to the air.

"Yeah this makes a lot of sense!" he complained sarcastically, "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" Lizz ignored him and sat in the back with Zuko. While everyone focused on Sokka's comment, Lizz gently placed a hand on Zuko's forehead. It was slightly cold. She heated her hand just enough to keep him warm. She then leaned down and almost brushed her lips against his ear in a whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**I always love reviews from my readers! Good or bad comments. I welcome all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lizz slipped her hand away from Zuko's forehead just as the shine of the moon shone blood red. Everyone's eyes shot up in surprise. Lizz couldn't help but let out, "My god…" She had seen this on the show millions of times…but seeing it in person was terrifying. Yue suddenly let a moan, grabbing her head in pain. Sokka's attention was torn from the moon to her in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

Yue pursed her eyes shut and answered, "I feel faint…"

"I felt it too…" Aang called from his seat on Appa's head, "The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

As Yue adjusted to the newfound pain, she folded her hands in her lap and stated, "I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Sokka blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yue kept her eyes locked on the land beyond the saddle.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak…"

As Yue went on, Lizz suddenly felt the body she was sitting next to shift a bit. She glanced down at Zuko to see his eyes fluttering open. With a speed that even surprised her, her hand flew to cover his mouth. At that motion Zuko was jolted fully awake. He started to struggle under her grip but she quickly placed her index finger of her free hand to her lips. She glanced up at the other who were fully entranced in Yue's story and didn't notice the silent struggle behind them. Zuko followed her gaze and stopped struggling. As his eyes rested back to her they narrowed. With a strong hand he gripped the wrist of her hand that was over his mouth. He pulled her hand away from his face. He kept her in his grip for just a moment as he glared up at her. For the first time she actually felt uncomfortable under his fierce amber gaze. He was mad. That much was clear. For what...she could only guess...

* * *

By the time they landed in the Spirit Oasis, Momo had already jumped on Admiral Zhao's head. Scratching and yowling. "Get it off!" Zhao ordered in a scream, his arms flailing. His four guards stood by him, trying to figure out how to get that unknown creature off their Admiral without hurting him. Finally Momo flew off Zhao's face, gliding over to Aang and landing on his arm. Aang glared over as he, Katara and Sokka slipped into fighting stances. Zhao smirked and held up the brown sack that held the Moon Spirit. "Don't bother," he said, his eyes glowing under the red moon. Aang's eyes widened and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Zhao don't," he said cautiously. Zhao's gaze hardened.

"It's my destiny to destroy the Moon Spirit...and the Water Tribe," Zhao told them in a tone that was quite dramatic for Lizz's taste. Lizz glared down at Zhao from on top of Appa, trying to decide if she should move out from behind Yue and slip off Appa. She squared her jaw and started to climb down.

Lizz's boots hit the snow softly but just loud enough to cause some attention on her. Zhao's eyes widened for a moment before he broke into a sly smile. "Elizabeth..." he smirked.

"Lizz...do you know him?" Aang asked. Lizz couldn't answer him before Zhao chuckle a bit.

"Know her?" he chuckled, "I trained her."

"Trained...?" Katara asked looking at Lizz confused.

"You don't know?" Zhao asked with another chuckle, "It _is_ hard to tell with those Water Tribe clothes on. Elizabeth is a trained firebender."

"I knew it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Lizz..." Katara said the tone in her voice held hurt and betrayal.

"She sneaked in and dressed in Water Tribe clothes to fool us!" Sokka spat. Zhao's smirk grew bigger.

"Elizabeth never cared about helping you-"

"Shut up," Lizz finally hissed, her voice dripping with venom, "I'm not your puppet that you can toy with, Zhao. I'm sick and tired of you. I swear..." She took a deep breath, stopping herself from saying the rest of that sentence. It would only make things worse. "The only reason I'm stopping myself is because you hold the Moon Spirit. Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe! Don't you see that?" Before Zhao could snap back, Aang cut in.

"It will hurt everyone," he said, "Including you. Without the moon everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"They're right, Zhao," A rough voice said from one of the wooden bridges. Everyone turned to see Iroh, the fire in his eyes toward Zhao.

"General Iroh," Zhao smirked, "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Iroh pulled down his dark red hood before answering, "I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." He slipped into a bending stance. "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!" Iroh yelled. Zhao glanced at Aang, then back at Iroh. He then bent down to the pond and let the Moon Spirit back with its partner, the Ocean Spirit. It took all of Lizz's reserve not to stop Zhao before he could attack the Moon Spirit. Just as the Moon turned back to normal, Zhao let a burst of flame towards the pond. As Aang, Katara and Sokka gasped, Iroh was on Zhao in an instant. Zhao blocked Iroh's attacks and slipped behind his guards. Lizz glanced at Aang before she ran around the pond, following Zhao out of the Spirit Oasis.

* * *

Once Zhao led Lizz back into the city, she yelled at him, "Turn and fight you coward!" Anger and rage bubbled up inside her just as it had during the agni-ki. Zhao didn't turn. "Coward!" she screamed again sending a flame past Zhao head. Zhao stopped and slowly turned.

"I'd rather not hurt your pretty face, Elizabeth," he said, his voice straining to be controlled

"Oh shut up," she hissed before sending another flame his direction. He easily blocked it. She set her jaw and sent another blast. She was going to win this battle. She was _not _going to lose to Zhao again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zuko stared down at Lizz from one of the higher ledges of the city as she screamed at Zhao. A part of him hoped Zhao fought and won against Lizz again. He was itching to fight Zhao. Even if he didn't feel that way, Lizz deserved a good beating. Zuko though Lizz wanted into the Water Tribe just so she could escape Zhao's ship. He was wrong. She wanted to join the Avatar. That much was clear now. He was actually happy to hear when Zhao told the Avatar about Lizz being a firebender. But was surprised when the Avatar didn't say a word. Zuko sighed…suddenly feeling guilty for his thoughts. He couldn't let Zhao really hurt Lizz again…her scream from that agni-ki still ringed in his mind, and mirrored his own memory of his agni-ki with his father all those years ago. He felt like she didn't deserve the beating Zhao was willing to give.

* * *

Lizz ducked as Zhao kicked a large crackling flame at her head. She almost smiled. She was doing better than during the agni-ki. Maybe because she knew how Zhao moved…or maybe he was just paranoid about Iroh finding him and was slipping up. Just as the flame that Lizz had blocked cleared, a pale hand shot through, as if from nowhere. Before she could dodge, an elbow smacked against her jaw. Lizz fell to the ground from the impact, her whole head pounded. She tried to sit up, but her vision blurred and spun as she did so.

"This isn't practice anymore, Elizabeth," Zhao hissed, "You _will_ get hurt out here in the real world."

"I know!" she screamed up at him, making her blood flood through her veins in her head. She felt like it was a balloon just ready to pop.

Suddenly Lizz saw a burst a fire shoot just above them, aiming at Zhao. Both Zhao and Lizz looked up to see Zuko, his black hair blowing a bit in the arctic wind. "You're alive?" Zhao exclaimed.

"Zuko…" Lizz whispered. Had he just saved her? No…Zuko just wanted revenge on Zhao for trying to kill him.

"Go find your precious Avatar, Lizz," Zuko spat at her, keeping his eyes on Zhao.

"Look I'm sorry-" Lizz was cut off by a chuckle from Zhao.

"You two know each other?" he asked. Both young firebenders didn't answer him. "Let me guess…" he went on, "An old girlfriend, Prince Zuko?" Zuko set his jaw and jumped from the ledge he was on, shoot fire blasts at Zhao as he did so. Zhao blocked them, backing up a bit. Even though her head was still pounding, Lizz got to her feet and started for the Oasis. If she got in the middle of those two she would definitely have more that just a pounding jaw.

* * *

The moon had returned to normal by the time Lizz got back to the Oasis. Aang hadn't returned yet and Iroh was still with Katara and Sokka. Sokka's face was dark with sorrow. "What happened..?" Lizz asked. Iroh looked up at her with a relieved expression. As if he was happy to see her safe after she had pursued Zhao.

"The Water Tribe princess gave her life to save the Moon Spirit," Iroh explained. Lizz forced herself to gasp a little and she looked over at Sokka, real pity in her eyes.

"Don't act like you care," Sokka spat.

"Sokka…" Katara said softly. Lizz didn't say anything. She knew if she did Sokka would surely snap. Iroh glanced at Sokka, then back at Lizz. He stood up and walked over to her. He then led her to the edge of the island oasis.

"Why did you go after Zhao?" Iroh asked his eyes calm. Lizz sighed and looked down at the dark blue water gentle splash up against the shore.

"I just acted on impulse…" she answered. Iroh sighed and looked at her carefully.

"You're hurt," he said as he put a rough hand under her jaw gently as a father would to his child if she fell and scraped her knee.

"I can help," Katara's voice sounded from behind them. They looked and Katara smiled a bit.

"Katara..! No!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara ignored her brother.

"It's the least I can do for you since you helped us find Aang," she added.

"Sure," she answered Katara. Katara smiled and bended water out of her water skin. She set the water on Lizz's jaw and the water started to glow. The throbbing in her head simmered down to a slight soreness. As Katara continued to heal her it felt as if light was being gently pulsed though her veins.

"Lizz..." Katara whispered once she was finished, "Are you really a firebender?"

Lizz glanced at Iroh then answered, "I am...but that doesn't mean I am part of the Fire Nation war efforts."

"Then what were you talking to _him_ about?" Sokka asked as he stood.

"General Iroh helped me off Zhao's ship," Lizz answered, "I was captured from my Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom." Lizz bit the inside of her cheek. She _really_ didn't like lying to Katara and Sokka...but who would believe her true story?

"And you were _forced_ to become Zhao's apprentice, right?" Sokka asked sarcastically. Even though Sokka's eyes where still dull, his voice was as sharp as ever.

"Zhao wanted Lizz to become his own personal firebender that did whatever he asked," Iroh broke in, "Especially after seeing she had talent. He even was willing to force a betrothal on her for it." Lizz set her jaw and looked away as Katara stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Thanks to..." Lizz hesitated for a moment. She decided not to tell them about Zuko. "Thanks to Iroh I got off that ship," she said again. Katara nodded, understanding.

"Katara! We can't trust her!" Sokka exclaimed as he stormed around the pond to them. Katara glanced at her brother.

"We should wait until Aang gets back," Katara answered, her eyes not showing if she agreed with him or not, "We need his opinion first." Sokka sighed, but didn't argue any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is one of my favorite chapters out of what I've written so far. Mostly because of Lizz's dream. I don't know if its actually good...but I like it nonetheless! :D**

**I also just posted a new ATLA story. It's pre-war and has a little imagination put into it. Mostly OC but you'll see a few noticable characters. ;) Please check it out! It's called Sasshou.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"What do you have to say, firebender?" Master Pakku said to Lizz as she stood in the scorched palace of the Tribe.

"I am deeply sorry for imposing as a Water Tribe citizen," Lizz answered, "I honestly just wanted to get away from Admiral Zhao. I will leave as soon as I am able." Master Pakku narrowed his eyes. Lizz dropped her gaze from his harsh blue stare. Unfortunately the chief had been busy with other matters. So Master Pakku had been assigned to deal with Lizz after Sokka had reported her a firebender. Pakku had complained that he was wasting his valuable time he needed to get ready for the sail down to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Why would I let a firebender who has seen to our very heart roam free?" he asked.

Before he could go on, Aang piped in, "I can watch her, Master Pakku." Pakku glanced over at Aang.

"Why?" Pakku asked. Aang smiled over at her as Sokka crossed his arms. Katara smiled as well.

"I need a firebending teacher after I learn earthbending from Bumi," he explained, "She could be it." Lizz glanced over at Aang.

"N...No!" she exclaimed. She couldn't take that role away from his destined firebending teacher. "I'm not even close to being a master!" she added.

"But Iroh told us that you were talented," Katara said. Lizz sighed.

"There's a difference between being a talented bender and being a master, Katara," she explained.

To her surprise Master Pakku agreed with her, "She's right...and Aang I do agree with you. She is safest with you." Lizz glared over at him, forgetting about her act to try and be a perfect guest.

"You mean my mouth will stay shut," she corrected. Pakku spun on her.

"Keep your firebending mouth shut!" he snapped. This time Lizz held his gaze.

"Just because I'm a firebender you assume I agree with Fire Lord Ozai," Lizz's words just started spilling out like she was actually a Fire Nation citizen ready to defend her country but not the man on the throne, "Not all firebenders root for the war. I love my nation...but not the man running it." Lizz was suddenly very determined to make people realize there _was_ good in firebenders. Master Pakku glared at her.

"Tsk...A firebender's temper. Of course," he said with spite. Lizz let out a sound of frustration and spun around, storming out of the palace. Master Pakku annoyed her almost as much as Zuko did...

* * *

Lizz stared up at the hammock above her as the waves from the ocean swayed the Water Tribe boat. She clutched her blanket as fear engulfed her. Even though this was a medium sized boat, it moved like a small one. Every wave that hit them made the boat turn or bob. Lizz closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep despite her churning stomach...

_Lizz bolted through the trees, the man's heavy foot steps pounding behind her. She suddenly came to a abrupt halt as the forest opened up to a Cliffside. The rocks started to crumble away into the black ocean. To keep from being pulled into the abyss, she quickly backed up. Large hands suddenly grabbed her arms in an iron grip. She screamed and tried to escape, but all she did was bruise her upper arms. She broke into a frenzy of screaming as white hot heat oozed from the hands. _

"_Calm down Elizabeth," Zhao's burning lips brushed her ear._

"_Let me go!" she screamed._

"_Never," Zhao smirked, "You're mine...and only mine." He buried his face in her neck. His skin felt like burning hot metal..._

"_Elizabeth!" A scream suddenly echoed from the depths of the forest. She recognized it immediately._

"_Mom!" she screamed, straining her voice. Lizz lunged towards the dark forest and Zhao easily let her go. Leaves and twigs cut her arms, hands, and face as she franticly looked for her mother. _

"_Lizzy!" Another familiar voice echoed. It was her father...he was calling her by her childhood nickname he had made for her._

_After what felt like an eternity, Lizz burst into a clearing lit by one torch. Her parents were on the blood-stained ground, their sightless eyes staring up at her. Tears ran in rivers down her cheeks. She fell into the blood pool, her sparkling tears mixing with the thick red liquid. A hand moved her hair from her face. She looked up and saw Zhao again. But he wore a black leather jacket with dark jeans and brown boots. He caressed her cheek with a hand that held a pistol. The cold metal sent chills down her spine. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear._

"_You will be mine..._

"_Forever..."_

Lizz suddenly woke with a start. She took deep gasping breath as she clutched the fur on her hammock. Sweat and tears soaked the hair around her face. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, trying to breathe normally but failing. She wanted to scream...but knew if she did she would wake up the other passengers of the boat.

Her parents lying dead in the floor of their bedroom...in the pools of blood from her dream...those memories she would never forget. In her world or this one.

Lizz bit her lip until it bled. She dug her face into the pillow...

And wept.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zuko's eyes fluttered open to the harsh ocean sun as it beat down on him and his uncle's makeshift raft. He moaned as he turned on his side. His body was sore and stiff. His moan turned into a growl of frustration. "Why is it so hot?" he said as he tore off his arctic shirt.

"We are getting close to Earth Kingdom land, my nephew," Iroh told him, "And quite close to a spa I presume!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to linger at some preppy spa, Uncle!" Zuko snapped. Iroh broke into a smile.

"There might be some pretty girls there," Iroh told him. Zuko rolled his eyes yet again and looked out at the horizon. He mouth turned into a hard line as the image of Lizz crept into his mind. Her long raven black hair flowing in gentle waves around her flawless pale face…those dark blue eyes that seemed to have some mystical knowledge to them. And how quickly that clam face could turn into a fiery blaze of anger.

Realizing what he was doing he quickly pushed her out of his mind.

At Zuko's silence, Iroh broke into a grin. "Or is my only nephew thinking of a certain girl?" Iroh chuckled.

Zuko spun around, his bare chest taking in a large breath before he yelled, "I'm not thinking of any girl!" Iroh kept his knowing grin as Zuko snapped back around to the horizon of the ever-growing mountains.

* * *

Lizz set her elbows on the edge of the boat looking out at the ocean, a light sea spray coating her face. Her eyes still hurt from the night before but she didn't show a hint of her pain and anguish to the others.

She glanced over as Master Pakku called the gang over to him. The while time on the boat, Pakku hadn't even acknowledged she was there. Sokka just gave her glares and watched her carefully. Aang and Katara were the only people who actually treated her with kindness. She could tell they were still nervous around her though…

Lizz saw Pakku take out the spirit oasis water vial from a brown bag. "Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis," he told her, "The water has unique properties." His friendly face suddenly got serious. "Don't loose it," he added. Pakku then broke out into a smile again as Katara hugged him.

"Thank you Master Pakku," Katara said to him. Master Pakku then took out a carved wooden box and handed it to Aang.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending," Pakku told him, "But remember there is no substitute for a real master." Aang then looked up at Katara, who was already sitting in Appa's saddle, and smiled. She smiled back down at him. Aang turned back to Pakku and bowed the formal Air Nomads bow. He then made his way up on Appa as well.

Sokka came up to Pakku, clearly ready for his present. "Sokka," Pakku started as Sokka brightened up even more, "Take care son." Pakku patted his shoulder and turned to walk away. Sokka's face fell and he started to climb App as well. Lizz sighed and walked towards Appa as well. As she started to climb, a voice called out to her.

"Lizz!" Lizz looked over to see a sheathed Fire Nation hand knife being tossed towards her. On reaction she caught it with her right hand. She blinked in surprise as she saw who had thrown it. Pakku's face was unreadable as he told her, "One of your countrymen dropped that during the battle. It's looks too expensive to be thrown away." Lizz nodded.

"Thank...you." she said unsure about his actions. Pakku then looked up at Aang as Lizz put he knife in her waist band and continued up to Appa's saddle.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here," Pakku told them, "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. Where you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

Aang nodded and said to Appa, "Yip yip!" Lizz quickly grabbed Appa's saddle with a frightened hand as he flew up into the air. Katara waved to Pakku.

"Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!" she called.

Once they were cruising in the air, Lizz let go of the saddle and took the hand knife out of her waist band. She turned it over in her palm. A gold dragon was wrapped along the sheath, the gold shimmering in the sunlight. Even the dark maroon background had some luster. She grabbed the hilt of it and started to pull the blade out.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sokka exclaimed quickly as he scooted as far as he could from Lizz, whipping out his boomerang. Both Aang and Katara looked back at them from their conversation. Lizz let out a sigh.

"Sokka...I'm just looking at it," Lizz said to him. Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"That's what you want us to think," he told her. Lizz sighed but went ahead and pulled the blade from its sheath. Her eyes widened. Engraved in the blade was, what looked like to Lizz, Japanese kanji*. She stared at it for a moment. She had no idea what it said.

"Aang..." she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What...does the writing on the blade say?" she asked, embarrassed to a fault that she didn't know how to read the words of this world. Sokka burst out laughing, but Katara quickly cut him off with a shove. Lizz ignored him and she handed the knife to Aang, the blade facing towards her. He took it and looked at the kanji engraving.

"_Never forget to love_..." he read easily, "I've heard of the Earth Kingdom engraving sayings into their weapons...but the Fire Nation?"

"Why does it say _never forget to love_?" Sokka asked with a scowl, "They sure don't live by that!"

"Maybe it was personal for the soldier," Katara piped in. Aang gave the knife back to Lizz and she slipped it back into its sheath. She sighed. "What is it Lizz?" Katara asked her.

"This man..." she said softly staring at the golden dragon as it wrapped its body around the sheath, "...maybe amidst all that war and destruction...he wanted to remember love and peace." Lizz suddenly smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry...that must have sounded so cliché."

"It sounded stupid to me," Sokka mumbled, "Why would a Fire Nation solider want peace?"

"Some soldiers are forced to fight." She told him sternly.

"She's right Sokka," Aang said smiling at Lizz to giver her encouragement, "Probably not all of the Fire Nation wants war." Lizz smiled back at Aang. Sokka let out a big, long sigh and turned towards the clouds as he mumbled to himself.

"Thank you..." Lizz said to Aang and Katara, "...for everything." They nodded, each wearing smiles.

Lizz smiled back down at the knife..._Never forget to love_. She could almost hear her parents reminding her of that simple phrase. She'd have to thank Pakku for this...someday.

* * *

**Reviews for shirtless Zuko? :3 lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Wow! I was almost overwhelmed xD**

**Love you all! :P**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Stupid wood!" Sokka exclaimed from the fire pit he had made in the middle of the camp, "Light!" He twirled the end of the stick he had in his hands against one of the logs in the pit. Lizz sighed and stood up.

"Sokka for the fifth time...I can help you with the fire," she told him. He glared up at her.

"I refuse to be helped by a firebender," he spat. Lizz sighed yet again as she watched Sokka struggle with the sticks. In frustration, Sokka slammed the stick down and stood up. Mumbling to himself, he walked a few feet into the nearby trees and looked around for another stick. While his back was turned, Lizz quickly flicked a spark into the pit. The wood caught aflame almost instantly. It crackled up to a warm roaring campfire by the time Sokka came back. Sokka dropped all the sticks in his arms in shock. "I told you I didn't need help!" he yelled, his face red.

"What is it now Sokka?" Katara's voice asked behind Lizz. Lizz turned around.

"He was having troubles with making the fire. So I helped him," Lizz explained.

"I told her not to help me!" Sokka exclaimed like a child throwing a tantrum. Lizz chuckled, trying to keep it hidden under her hand. "What?" he snapped.

"Sokka calm down," Aang laughed, obviously thinking the same as Lizz, "That's the good thing about having a firebender in the group now." As Sokka spun to Aang, Lizz thought for a moment that he was going to tackle the Avatar.

"There is nothing _good_ about having a _firebender_ with us!" the Water Tribe spat.

"Sokka, Aang needs a firebending teacher sooner or later," Katara spoke.

At that, Lizz shook her head. "I'm not training Aang," she said firmly.

Katara's eyes widened and she answered, "That's not what I-" Katara cut off as Lizz shook her head, anger clearly on her face as she made her way out of the camp towards the trees.

* * *

Lizz found a near-by stream and sat on the bank. She leaned in and trailed her fingers in the cool trickle. She could not...would not train Aang. It might mess up the planned future for the Avatar. Especially for his to-be future firebending teacher. For all she knew it could be Zuko.

"Lizz..." A soft voice said behind her. Lizz looked over her shoulder to see Katara.

"If you're here to try and persuade me, it's not going to work," Lizz laughed quietly.

"No," she answered, "I'm here because...well, you've been acting a bit strange since we parted ways with Master Pakku. I was just wondering what was wrong." Lizz's smile faded and she stared down at the crystal clear water as it moved over the rocks. The setting suns rays making the water sparkle.

"I'm fine..." Lizz lied. She still hadn't gotten the vision of her dream from the night before from her mind. Katara sighed and sat next to the firebender. Silence screamed in the air between them for a good minute before Katara broke it.

"Why were you a prisoner on Zhao's ship when you're clearly a firebender?" Katara asked. Lizz sighed. She couldn't tell Katara the truth.

"My Fire Nation colony was attacked by earthbenders," she lied, "I was one of the few who survived. Zhao's soldiers saw me training on the shore one day and they captured me, hoping to turn me into a solider. When Zhao found out I didn't have much training...he trained me. I refused but he forced me to."

"How exactly did you escape then?" Katara asked. Lizz glanced into the waterbenders eyes. Twin pairs of deep blue eyes locked. One held curiosity while the other kept memories of a certain fire prince. Lizz laughed a bit, looking away.

"You're not going to believe me," she chuckled.

"We'll see," Katara added. Lizz smiled a bit and looked into the sunset. Colors of oranges, reds, pinks and purples all swirled together to create a beauty only nature could make.

"Prince Zuko." Katara's eyes widened.

"That's impossible," Katara exclaimed, "Zuko only thinks about capturing Aang." Lizz shrugged.

"I have no idea why he did it..." she told the waterbender, Lizz's eyes soft, "But he did..."

"Is it okay if I don't believe you?" Katara laughed. Lizz smiled back.

"Sure."

* * *

Once Lizz and Katara got back to camp the sun had fallen under the tree line. The only light in the sky was from the stars and the crescent moon. Aang and Sokka were roasting fish over the campfire, which still roared to a degree only a firebender could conjure up. Warm and large yet still under control. Katara sat next to Aang and Lizz sat down on the opposite side of the fire from the gang. Aang looked over at her, deep in thought.

"I've never really seen you fire bend, Lizz," he said finally, curiosity in his big brown eyes. Lizz chuckled a bit.

"I thought you guys wouldn't want me to bend around you," she answered.

"Don't do it around me," Sokka muttered. Katara gave her brother an icy glare, which he ignored. Suddenly Aang's face looked like a thousand sunrays were going to burst his face open.

"Train with me!" he blurted. Lizz rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh that said "this kid is unbelievable".

"For the last time Aang. I'm. Not. Going. To. Train. You." She told him firmly. He shook his head.

"No," he corrected, his face still ecstatic, "Spar with me. Just a friendly bending battle." Sokka looked at Aang, his face full of pure shock.

"Aang don't!" Sokka exclaimed, "She could burn your face off!"

"I won't hurt him Sokka," she told the warrior. Katara glanced at Aang.

"But won't it be unfair if you use both airbending and waterbending?" Katara asked.

"Yeah...I'll just use waterbending. I need to work on it anyway," he said before turning back to Lizz, "What do ya say?" Lizz sighed, thinking carefully. She needed to train as well. If she stopped, she might find herself in a situation that she needed to fight using her bending. What would happen if she could not win because she hadn't trained enough? She would most definitely be dead.

"Okay," She finally answered after a few seconds of thought. Aang's eyes got even bigger than they were before. Lizz chuckled a bit. He was so excited. "In the morning then?" she asked. Aang nodded.

"Yup!" he answered. Lizz smiled at him, trying to picture this excited little boy fighting Fire Lord Ozai. It was hard to believe, but she knew it was coming soon. Her smile got bigger. But he would grow up to be a great Avatar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh I feel so special now! So many readers! :3 Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The next morning Lizz woke up before the others. She quietly slipped out of her Water Tribe sleeping bag. The sun was just peeking over the tree tops and the birds were just starting to sing. Lizz stumbled over to a large tree trunk and leaned against it for support, wiping the sweat off of her heated face.

"God..." she mumbled as visions of blood and shadow flashed across her sight.

_Night number two of that sadistic nightmare._ It took all of her resolve not to burst into a fit of sobbing as the still faces of her parents flashed in her mind yet again. She took a deep breath. "Breathe Elizabeth..." she told herself, "Breathe–"

Her throat cut off her voice as the mental sound of a gun ran in her head. Her knees buckled and she hit the dew sprinkled ground. Tears dripped from her sapphire eyes as she took ragged breaths, praying she didn't wake the others. She couldn't do this...She really couldn't...

"Lizz, you look tired." Lizz glanced over at Katara as the firebender loosened the strings of her black boots.

"I'm okay," she answered with a smile. A fake one. Katara gave her a curious look and Lizz feared that she might push for a real answer. Lizz really didn't want to talk about her parents to anyone. Not even to Iroh, who had become a type of father figure to her after all those weeks at sea. She wouldn't tell Katara or Aang, and especially wouldn't talk to Sokka. ...But what about Zuko? Would she...?

She chuckled quietly to herself as she put her hair up into a half ponytail, the type of hairstyle she had chosen for this world. Why in the world would she tell Zuko her sob story? He would probably just roll his blazing amber eyes at her and walk away.

"Are you ready, Lizz?" Aang asked her excitedly as he came out of the trees, "I found a perfect spot! It's a clearing right by the river."

"Let's go then," Lizz answered, pushing her doubtful thoughts away as she stood up and followed the Avatar to his clearing. Katara quickly followed as well as Sokka rolled his eyes and poked the glowing embers of last night's fire with a stick. He had decided to "hold the fort," as he had put it.

Lizz slipped into a bending stance as Aang did the same. She took a deep breath. Why was she doing this? Fighting Aang? This had to be probably the worst idea she had thought of so far. She knew this wasn't a real fight…but still!

"Ready?" Katara asked from her place a few yards away.

"Yeah," Aang said, his eyes not leaving Lizz. Lizz nodded.

"Go!" The minute Katara called out, Aang bending a snake of water from the river. Before Lizz could react the water splashed hard against her, causing her to fall back on her back. She took a deep breath. She had never fought a waterbender before. They were definitely faster than firebenders. Or was it because it was Aang?

Lizz quickly flipped back on her feet. Her dark, now-wet hair smacked her face as she did so. She watched Aang. Studied him. She saw the twitch in his wrist as he bended another splash of water at her. She quickly rolled to the side, dodging the attack.

Before Aang could throw another blow, Lizz got to her feet and ran towards him. As she ran she dodged the bits of bending that was being shot at her. Aang made another snake and whipped it at her face. Her body moved before she really told it too. She slid on her knees and stretched her head back, just missing the whip. She let out a breath as she saw the water snap and recoil back only an inch above her face. She kept sliding towards Aang on the wet, muddy ground as he realized he missed. Lizz turned her body and stretched out her leg to trip him. Her leg smacked against his ankles and he lost his balance. His face hit the mud and Lizz quickly got back up, her whole body slimed with wet mud.

Aang quickly got to his feet as well and she swung a kick at his head, fire trailing her heel. Aang's forearm quickly flew up to block it and with his other hand he conjured up a wave of muddy water Lizz quickly took her foot from Aang and blasted her own wave of fire at the mud. The mud quickly caked as the water evaporated.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aang stumble to the ground to evade the flames. She looked down at his wide eyes.

"You were holding back," Aang breathed. Lizz sighed.

"I was trying not to firebend," she told him, holding out her hand to help him up, the rest was real." Aang took her hand and she helped him stand.

"That was still pretty cool though!" he exclaimed, his surprised expression turning to excitement.

"You need to work on your waterbending," she told him, ignoring his comment. She then heated her body and the water evaporated from the mud on her skin and clothes. As she started to brush off the dirt Katara came over to bend the mud off of Aang.

"She right, Aang," Katara told him, "You still have a long way to go." He shrugged.

"But I have a great teacher," he smiled. Katara smiled back at him.

"We still have a little time before we have to get to the Earth Kingdom base," Katara said, "Why don't we train a bit?"

"Sure," Aang smiled. As Katara started her instruction, Lizz slipped away. Leaving them to their training.

Lizz found another clearing not to far off from camp. She fell into the soft green grass and let out a heavy sigh. Why hadn't she fought Aang with all she had? Instead of firebending like he had expected, she had evaded his attacks and barely used any bending. But the look on his face when she finally did…that one blast of flame to stop that mud wave. His whole face held a bit of fear. He was the Avatar! He shouldn't be feeling fear of someone like her! But she knew he did…she knew the feeling of one of his "friends" being a firebender still made him uncomfortable. She saw it behind Katara's smiles and even in Sokka's glares.

She sighed again and sat up. Was the best thing to do was just leave? If she left them no one around her would know she was a firebender unless she wanted them to. Maybe she could find a way into Ba Sing Se.

Lizz got to her feet and started back to camp. She was going to tell them she was leaving. It was for the best.

By the time Lizz got back to camp, Aang and Katara were packing while Sokka was fastening the packs to Appa's saddle. Lizz noticed her pack and sleeping bag were untouched. She walked over and started to pack as well, thinking over how she should tell them she was leaving. Once her sleeping bag was rolled up she turned to the others.

"I've decided that it would be better if I left you guys," Lizz finally said. There was silence in the air for a moment as all three looked at the firebender.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, as he hopped off of Appa, breaking the silence. Lizz sighed and stood up.

"I don't want to wear you guys down with my problems." Her words slipped out before she could think.

"What problems?" Katara asked, glancing at Aang. She mentally kicked herself.

_Those problems of my parents being murdered before my eyes and I could break down at any moment, that I'm a firebender, and I'm from a world that knows your future._ Lizz rubbed the back of her neck. "I..." she trailed off. "I have a lot more problems that could compromise the mission than just being a firebender," she said after clearing her throat, I would be better if I just left."

Katara's eyes widened a bit and she started to say, "Lizz–"

"Let her go," Sokka interrupted his sister, "its better if she's gone anyway."

"Sokka, stop being so rude to her! That's probably why she wants to leave," Katara exclaimed.

"I can deal with Sokka if I had to, Katara," Lizz told the waterbender, "I'm leaving for a lot of reasons besides that."

Aang sighed, causing the attention to turn to him. "Are you sure about this Lizz?" The firebender nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Be safe." She smiled at him.

"Thank you," Lizz said as she grabbed her pack and swung it on her back.

"Bye Lizz," Katara sighed. Lizz gave her a smile.

"See ya," She told them as she started to walk towards the woods. She stopped by the first tree and looked over her shoulder. "Keep it up, Aang," she said to him, "You are an amazing bender and you're going to be a great Avatar. You're going to win. I know it." Katara smiled as well and glanced at Aang. Even Sokka could hold back a bit of a smile. Aang broke into a huge grin at her.

"Never give up. No matter how bad things get," Lizz added. Aang gave her a curt nod, looking like the little boy he was.

"I won't," he said, still grinning, "Thanks Lizz. I hope to see you again." Lizz smiled and nodded, turning back to the forest.

With a deep breath, she set out into the world she had never dreamed of exploring.

* * *

**By the way if you want to be awesome you should check out my video I did for Instinct. Um...to be honest it's horrible. I didn't have very good clips and my comp was being stupid at the time. It's really old...but it has epic music and kinda makes you all excited xD well...it made me excited xD**

**Just go to YouTube and type in "14shadowrose Instinct Trailer" it's the first one :) Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Now that I've kinda caught up to what I have written I might be a little slower at posting. But I will post as soon as possible! I'm almost done with Chapter 16 already, I just have to type it up. (i don't write my stories on the computer...sadly T-T). I would have also posted this sooner but I had a busy weekend. Sunday was by birthday so I had lots going on! :P**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy Chapter 15 and keep up the awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lizz swore to herself as her foot caught onto a tree root, making her stumble a bit. She glanced up through the trees to see the sky a deep royal blue. She had set off early that morning to her makeshift camp and had been walking through the woods for hours. Her stomach growled in anger and she quickly clutched it as if she could will it to be silent. The last time she had a good meal was when she was with the gang.

Lizz took a few more steps before she heard a rustle of metal against metal and froze. She glanced around, her hunger now forgotten. She easily saw the light of a torch through the shadows of the trees. The flame rested in a man's hand and his face was lit just enough for Lizz to see the growing stubble on his jaw line. The man turned around to the three other soldiers and spoke something to them that Lizz couldn't quite catch. One of them nodded and split up from the group. It took her only two seconds to realize he was heading in her direction.

Lizz carefully and quickly made her way to a tree, putting the trunk in-between her and her and the solider. "I don't see anything!" the man closest to her called to his squad.

"I'm sure I saw something over there," another called back, probably the man with the flame. She heard the sound of leaves being crunched steadily come closer. She held her breath for a few seconds.

"Are you sure you didn't see one of those darn hogmonkies again?" the first man laughed.

"Shut up, Shin," the man with the flame snapped back, "I know what I saw."

"And what did you see?" Shin asked.

"A girl." Lizz froze as the other men roared with laughter.

"Dreaming of girls again, Kanok?" one of the other men laughed.

"It wasn't a woman. It was a girl. A teenage girl by the looks of it. I saw her just before the sun set," Kanok answered.

"Then what's the point in looking for her? She's just a girl," Shin said.

"She had Water Tribe clothes on," Kanok added. There was a silence for a moment and Lizz could picture the soldier's eyebrows rising as they glanced at each other.

"My cousin told me Water Tribe girls are beautiful," a man said.

"Yeah," another added, "And you don't get many of those in the Earth Kingdom." Lizz bit her lip. She had to get away somehow...

"Well boys!" Shin exclaimed, "Let's find us a Water Tribe beauty!" They all agreed and she could hear the leaves and twigs rustle as they split up.

Fear of what would happen if they caught her flared up inside her chest. Before she could even think through the situation, she bolted from behind the tree. "Over there!" one of the men shouted. She pushed herself to run faster. But as she ran, the image of someone she feared most lingered in her mind...

* * *

_The sunlight streamed through the leaves as Lizz burst from the back door out to her yard. She almost tripped over her old abandoned bunny cage. She glanced behind her to see the man kicking open the door, a sly grin on his face. _

"_Come on, beautiful," he soothed, "I won't hurt you." Lizz grabbed the wire fence around the cage and chucked it at his face. She saw him rip it off his head right before she bolted for the woods in front of her._

_She only got a few steps before a massive hand grabbed her by her long hair. A scream erupting out of her throat, she spun around and kneed him. The man let out a grunt, loosening his grip on her hair just long enough for Lizz to escape. She continued to run but yet again a hand grabbed for her._

* * *

Lizz let out a frenzy of screaming as one of the Fire Nation soldiers grabbed her by her arms. She struggled and fought, but the man was stronger than her. She had forgotten her training completely and her ability to bend. All that was running through her mind was to get away. Flashbacks of her hard escape from the man that had killed her parents echoed in her memory.

"Let me go! She repeated over and over.

"Shh..." the man soothed, who's voice she recognized as the man called Shin, as he tightened his grip around her. Lizz glanced up to see that he was surprisingly good looking. She took deep breaths as she looked up into his calm hazel eyes and she realized his touch wasn't harsh. It was strong but strangely gentle. Her breathing slowed and she slowly started to relax.

"There," Shin smiled a dazzling smile as he soothingly stroked her hair, "We won't hurt you." Lizz stared up at Shin, suddenly realizing his tone was different than before. It now reminded her of _that_ man's voice.

Lizz's mind cleared and her spazzing fear dissolved into calm. The calm she always used when she was bending. Her gaze hardened and before Shin could wonder why she changed, Lizz heated her hands. Shin quickly let go with a hiss of annoyance, rubbing his forearms. She stumbled away and turned towards him in a bending stance. Shin's eyes widened.

"She's a firebender!" he exclaimed to his fellow soldiers behind him.

"Don't you dare touch me again," she told him.

"Well, let's see who the better bender is," Kanok smirked, stepping up. Lizz kept her gaze locked on Kanok's dark amber eyes. Kanok ran towards her with a hand of fire and aimed for her neck. She easily dodged, grabbing his wrist and taking control of his fire while he still had to react. In that moment, she pulled him closer to her and kicked his stomach with all her power. Kanok froze and she heard him cough up liquid into his mouth. She pushed him to the ground before he could cough up blood on her clothes.

Lizz heard the sound of metal on metal and looked up to see Shin holding a straight sword. She backed up as fear hit her again. She had never fought weapons before. The other two men brought out another sword and readied a spear. Kanok weakly chuckled as he slowly got to his feet.

"You may not be a waterbender," he smirked, "But you are a mighty fine girl." One word formed in her mind at that moment.

_Run._


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this one is short...but I just felt like posting it as is. xD I don't have chapter 17 written at all yet...but I have an idea for it so it's all good. It just might be a bit before it's up. **

**Also a very good friend of mine was talking with me about this story and he asked, "How is the storyline almost exactly the same when Lizz's very being there would change the future?" I thought about it and I realized he's right. I won't go into past/present/future stuff and time traveling logics(which I am very interested in xD) but just as a warning...some things are from now on going to change a bit. Lizz tries not to mess up the future...but she has no idea how season 3 will turn out. So I might change a few things ;) But I'll leave those a suprise.**

**Again thank you for all the reviews! Love you all! :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

Lizz's breaths came in gasps by the time the trees faded out into a small ravine. She glanced behind her to se the soldiers still following her. Before she could look ahead again her foot caught on a rock and she fell to the dusty ground. She moaned a bit as she tried to get back up. Pain shot through her ankle and she winced. Glancing up, she saw Kanok bend down next to her. He reached out to caress her face. Lizz slapped his hand away and just at that moment he flew and hit one of the boulders. A chunk of earth had replaced where Kanok had been kneeling. In frenzy, Shin looked around to the dark tops of the ravine.

"Show yourself you wretched earthbender!" Shin called, venom seeping out of his tone of voice. Just at that moment, a boulder came and shot at the two soldiers behind him. As it hit the ravine wall the men's screams of panic softened to silence. "Cowardly rat!" Shin yelled again. The sound of pebbles bounced down the wall behind Lizz. She turned her head to see a young man with long dark brown hair and a soft-looking face. He was wearing all shades of green, the sign of an Earth Kingdom citizen. Lizz stared at the young man in shock that he of all people would come to rescue her.

"I'm right here," Haru said with a boyish grin. Shin set his jaw and ran towards Haru with his sword held high. Haru easily sidestepped and earthbended a pile of rocks to block the sword. Lizz caught the flick of his heel right before earth rose up by Shin and smacked him to the ground. As Shin fell Haru clasp his hands together, making a shell of earth to cover the Fire Nation soldier. Yells of frustration barely escaped the stone walls.

Haru smiled and his emerald green eyes flickered down to Lizz. He held out his hand for her to grab it. As she did so, she said, "Thank you." Haru's grin got bigger.

"I'm happy to help," he said to her as she tried to stand. Her ankle suddenly buckled as she put weight on it. Haru quickly caught her before she fell. She looked up at him to see his face only inches from her own. She saw him blush a deep red and her insides screamed. It was a guilty scream. But why in world did she feel guilty?

"S–Sorry," Haru stuttered as he bended a boulder for her to sit on. She did and he let go of her arms. "My name's Haru by the way," he added with yet another boyish smile. She never really realized how much this kid smiled until now.

"Lizz," she replied.

Haru chuckled a bit, "Interesting name."

They both stopped speaking as they heard a rustle of pebbles on rock. Lizz glanced over to see Kanok getting to his feet, coughing and clutching his ribs. "I'm getting tired of you, girl," Kanok growled. Haru stood in-between her and Kanok.

"Leave her alone," Haru told him. Kanok chuckled.

"And why would I do that? She's an annoying girl who doesn't know her place." Lizz saw Haru's fists clench and he quickly locked into a bending stand, which in turn made wall of earth trap the firebender. Kanok let out yowls of anger and Lizz could hear the familiar crackle of fire burst at the earth.

With that, Haru turned around and looked down at her with his soft gaze. "We better get out of here," he said, "My mother knows a Water Tribe healer who lives in out village. I'm sure she can heal you. I can take you there..." Lizz nodded and again tried to stand, but Haru stopped her.

"I can...uh," the earthbender cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, "Carry you if you would like." Lizz opened her mouth to accept his request, but shut it again. She was a bender now. She needed to realize she was going to get hurt. She climbed the glacier wall to the Northern Water Tribe with a newly burned shoulder for God's sake! Walking to an Earth Kingdom village with a hurt ankle should be easy.

Forcing herself to stand despite the pain, Lizz shook her head. "I can walk. It's alright," she told him, "Thank you though." With a calm face she started to walk out of the rocky valley. She heard Haru sigh behind her but followed. Right at the top of the ravine, Lizz's ankle suddenly exploded with pain as she made an awkward step on a stone. Letting out a gasp she almost fell but Haru was right behind her to catch her in his arms.

"I'm sorry but you can't walk on that foot," he said right before he scooped her up. Letting out a sound of surprise, she was about to push on him to let her go but stopped as she pain ebbed down to barely a throb. Glaring up at him, Lizz shook her head.

"You're lucky you saved me..." she said with a grin. Haru looked at her with a bit of a smile before easily walking on. Lizz glanced over his shoulder, unable to ignore the screams of the Fire Nation soldiers. What if Haru hadn't been there? Would she have the courage to firebend even though she was in the middle of the Earth Kingdom? Most villagers would probably think she was a spy and execute her on the spot. Then she would have to fight innocent people for her survival...she already could feel the guilt if she did that...

* * *

**Edit: Sorry guys...I'm kind of at a standstill with writing this...I hate writer's block -.-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been like...months since I last updated. This school year has been SUPER busy and I've also gone through a lot of...stuff. But I'm back and I have the next couple chapters written and ready to be typed and posted! But to be honest I'm not super proud with these next few chapters. Not super exciting...but I need them to fill in some space for my next part to make sense :)**

**Yay for space-fillers!**

**By the way...I still love you all and I hope you all are not mad at me for falling off the edge of the earth for a few months! ...Is it just me or did that sentence make no sense? The earth has edges? o.O **

**Gosh I'm tired...um anyway here's Chapter 17! **

* * *

Chapter 17

The moment Haru and Lizz had gotten to the village Haru had told her he was going to take her a women by the name of Madam Asuka. He told her she was an old Water Tribe healer who lived in the village. By the time they had gotten to the small hut, Lizz could tell Haru was barely able to keep her in his arms.

"You didn't have to carry me all the way here," she had told him yet again.

Haru smiled, his eyes shining despite his fatigue, and answered, "You were hurt and could barely walk. I had to." Lizz opened her mouth to again try to argue with him, but found herself dumbfounded at his gentleman-like attitude. For some reason he reminded her of Derek, her long-time friend from her own world. And her long-time crush.

"Madam Asuka!" Haru called, setting Lizz down on a fur rug. One that looked highly similar to the ones in the North and South Poles that the Water Tribe used. After receiving no answer, Haru stood up and started to pull back the dark blue drape that blocked off the entryway from the rest of the hut. Haru poked his head around it, suddenly disappearing behind it. As Lizz heard his calls continue, she looked around the entryway of the wooden structure. Animal fur rugs littered the floor. The walls on the other hand were bare.

"Oh quit your hog monkey callin' boy!" a crackled yell came from the doorway. Startled, Lizz quickly looked up to see a short, wrinkled woman. Gray straggly hair came in wisps from under a blue cloth hat. It reminded Lizz of a turban. The scowl she wore as she waddled into the hut looked permenate. Lizz almost shivered at her dark gray-blue eyes landed on her, and stayed there.

Lizz was relieved when Haru burst from behind the blue drape in a fit of smiling. "I was worried you weren't here, Madam," Haru said. Asuka barely glanced at Haru, keeping her gaze on Lizz.

"Who is this?" she snapped.

"Her name is Lizz," Haru explained, "I saved her from a patrol of Fire Nation soldiers."

"Are you sure you saved her?" Asuka said coldly. Lizz held Asuka's gaze in worry.

"What?" Haru suddenly exclaimed, making Lizz jump in surprise at his sudden outburst, "Do you think she..? No! They were _chasing_ her, Madam!" Asuka finally turned to Haru.

"Calm down, boy," she snapped, flashing a set of yellow teeth, "Now get her in the back for me. Then you leave." Haru blinked.

"But I was going to "

"Now, you rock-headed boy! No arguing with me." Asuka growled as she pushed past him to the back. Lizz smiled a bit as she disappeared and Haru looked over his shoulder to where she left, looking disappointed.

Haru turned back to Lizz, forcing a smile. "I guess she wants me to leave her to her work," he said as he walked over and held his hand out for Lizz. She took it and was a little surprised as she felt rough calluses on his skin. His hands were as cool as stone in the shade. Staring at heir hands for a moment, she studied the differences. She liked how his hand was able to cup her own, but the contrast of pale on sun-stained tan made Lizz almost feel…uneasy. Especially the cool feel of his hands. She suddenly felt a pang of wanting for skin that was very much like her own. Pale and warm.

"…Lizz?" Haru's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Quickly smiling and, using her good leg to stand up, she answered, "Sorry…I guess I'm just tired." Haru smiled a bit.

"It's alright. Madam Asuka will probably let you sleep after she heals you," he said as he led her over to the blue drape, "I'll be back around sunset. You can stay at my house for the night if you like. I'm sure my mother and father would be delighted to meet you." Lizz chuckled as she looked down, shaking her head as a blush crept upon her cheeks.

Haru started to laugh a bit as well as he added, "What?"

"You sound like a young man courting her," Madam Asuka snapped as she held the drape back for them. Lizz felt the earthbender freeze beside her. Glancing up, she saw his tan cheeks almost as red as a Fire Nation uniform. Haru locked eyes with her and his face got even redder.

"Um…I wasn't…uh…" as Haru trailed off he quickly led Lizz to a fur mat next to a shelf of bowls and bottles. "I'll…come back later," he forced out before turning and heading out of the small hut.

Asuka let out a wheezy chuckle. "That boy…" The woman then grabbed a wooden bowl and a bottle filled with dried up leaves. After sitting next to the mat Lizz was on, the healer poured a handful of the leaves into the bowl. "Now," Asuka said a little softer, but still firm, "Tell me why you lied to that boy." Lizz's heart missed a beat.

"What do you mean, Madam?" she asked, trying her best not to sound worried. Asuka chuckled again, glancing up at her from grinding the leaves into smaller bits.

"Don't be coy with me…firebender," she hissed. Lizz froze, staring up at the healer.

"I'm not−"

"Yes you are," Asuka growled, "I could tell the minute I saw you. You're blue eyes and Water Tribe clothes do not fool me." The old woman flicked her skinny wrist towards another bowl on the shelf. Crystal clear water snaked out of it, making its way toward them. Lizz bit her lip.

"I don't mean any harm," Lizz said quickly, this time showing her fear to the healer. For some reason, Asuka seemed different. As if she wasn't just the cranky old healer she seemed to be. As if she was actually a formidable bender underneath all those dark wrinkles.

The snake of water snapped and Lizz closed her eyes, feeling a sting on her cheek. She felt her skin break open, but tried not to even flinch. "Tell me," Asuka said darkly, her voice crackling, "Why are you here?" Lizz opened her eyes to see an ice shard just below her chin.

"I'm just passing through," Lizz said.

"Why should I believe one of the Fire Nation?" Asuka asked. Lizz bit her lip, tired of this woman questioning her every word.

"Because I could have easily attacked Haru when we where in the woods," Lizz answered, glaring at the woman.

Asuka smiled and dropped the ice shard into the bowl full of dried leaves, turning it into liquid by the time it hit the bowl. Lizz blinked, her anger forgotten as it was replaced with confusion. "What "

"It's alright, child," Asuka interrupted, "I know you are not of the Fire Nation, despite your firebending gifts." Lizz touched her cheek, looking down at her hand. Bright red blood dripped down her finger.

"How..?" she asked astonished, "And why did you cut me with you're whip then?" Asuka laughed her dry laugh.

"I whipped you to see if you had a real firebender's temper," she said, "You controlled yourself. That showed me you are different."

Asuka started to stir the mixture of water and leaves with her bending as Lizz asked, "But how did you know I was a firebender?"

"Your chi," Asuka answered, her eyes not leaving her bowl, "Each bender gives off a Shining Chi that corresponds with their element. Only highly skilled healers can even touch this talent. I have trained my whole life to be able to sense it."

"Shining Chi?" Lizz as Asuka propped up her injured ankle. Lizz gasped slightly as the healer stretched out her foot to access her ankle better.

"Breathe child," Asuka said before answering the firebender, "It is you're chi that seeps from you're body. No one knows why or how it does, but it just does. Now close you're eyes and relax."

"But how-"

"Relax!"

Lizz shut her mouth and laid her head down on the mat, afraid she would anger the woman. Lizz looked at her propped up ankle as Asuka wrapped it in the herb-water. As it started to glow at her healing touch, Lizz felt the same sensation she did when Katara had healed her. Her blood pushed up her leg and with each pulse, the pain ebbed away and light took its place. Closing her eyes, Lizz laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Sleep flooded over her almost instantly.

* * *

**Reviews for Haru and his heroic-ness in the last chapter? And his sweetness in this one? ...maybe? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_"Elizabeth…" Lizz kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them in fear of what was waiting. "Elizabeth…" The voice turned into many._

_"Elizabeth…" the chorus of voices echoed as Lizz opened her eyes to darkness. As she looked around, fear pounded in her chest._

_"Who are you?" She screamed._

_"Mine forever." Lizz froze. "Mine forever," the voices repeated._

_"No…" Lizz murmured, falling to her knees. The voices repeated the words, each voice echoing another. "Stop!" Lizz screamed again, covering her ears with her hands. "Stop…please," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. At her words the voices stopped. She looked around, her heart still pounding._

_"Elizabeth…Karen…Scotts," Lizz froze yet again, her eyes widening in shock. "Only daughter of William and Lauren Scotts. Now deceased. Murdered." She bit her lip hard, her hands shaking and her eyes blinking away tears. The sound of heavy worker boots echoed in the darkness. "Elizabeth Karen Scotts," she voiced purred in the a dark-growl. Rough hands grasped her shoulders as chapped lips brushed her ear._

_"You are mine forever."_

* * *

Lizz awoke in a fit of screaming, pushing away the hands that held her as tears streamed down her face. "Lizz calm down! It's me, Haru!" Opening her eyes she saw the soft face of the earthbender who had saved her earlier that day. "Are you okay..?" he asked, his hands lingering on her arms, "I heard you scream on my way over so I ran to see if you were okay…" Lizz looked into his eyes, the twin emerald suns full of worry. God, he reminded her of Derek…

Lizz pushed past Haru as she got up from the fur mat. "I'm fine," she said, forcing voice to sound even. Before turning back to Haru, she took a couple silent deep breaths. "It seems Madam Asuka healed my ankle almost completely. Still a little sore though, but I can walk on it," she said, changing the subject with a fake smile.

Haru blinked, obviously confused but answered, "Yes…she's a very accomplished healer. Are you sure you're okay?" Lizz keep her forced smile.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered, "Just a bad dream is all. We can go now if you'd like."

"Wait a moment before you leave," Lizz heard he voice of Madam Asuka crackle. Turning back around she saw the healer pushing back the blue drape so she could waddle in. "Haru I need to check on her ankle. Leave us," the woman told him sternly. Glancing at Lizz yet again, Haru left the hut. "Sit down" Asuka said, her voice a little softer. Lizz did as she was told and Asuka waterbended a snake of water from the bowl she had used before. As the old woman started to heal Lizz yet again she murmured, "You are plagued by nightmares, are you not?" Lizz kept her face from showing any fear of the memories rushing through her mind.

"No, what are you "

"Don't lie to me. I know the nature of your screams, child," she said, her voice still soft despite her harsh words. Lizz's face fell.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, a little annoyed at the woman for even bringing her nightmares up. Suddenly a wrinkled, leathery hand grabbed her by her jaw, forcing Lizz to look at Asuka.

"Nightmares do not just take sleep away. They can slowly wear down the mind, and put fear into the heart of even the most courageous warriors. Do not take these lightly, child," she growled. Lizz pulled herself from her grip.

"I'm fine," Lizz told Asuka the words she had been telling every person who asked about her horrified nights. Asuka sighed and took the water off of her ankle.

"Go," she said, "But if you change your mind about letting me help you…just come in." Lizz was silent for a moment before standing up and pulling back the drape to leave the healer's hut.

Haru was standing outside, looking up at the forming stars in the sky as the sunset faded. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked without looking at her. Lizz glanced up at the sky just as she saw another star flicker into the blanket of midnight blue.

"Yes…it is," she answered, trying to push Madam Asuka's words to the back of her mind.

"Are you ready to go?" Haru suddenly asked, looking back at her. Lizz tore her eyes away from the sky and nodded to him. She glanced back at Madam Asuka's hut before following the earthbender back towards the village.

* * *

As they walked through the village, Lizz saw market stalls closing up for the night. At one of them she saw a gray haired woman closing the door to a small shop. She recognized her as Haru's mother. "Mother!" Haru called as they neared. The older woman looked up and saw both of them and smiled.

"Haru," she said as they caught up to her, "Is this the young woman you told me about?" Haru nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizz," Lizz said smiling back to the woman.

"A young woman with manners," the woman said, her smile getting bigger, " My name is Lun. Haru is my son as you are probably aware." Lizz nodded, memories of her own mother flooding back to her. She quickly pushed them down, knowing she couldn't think about her parents or risk having to tell Haru about them.

"You must be hungry," Lun said, breaking Lizz from her thoughts. At the mention of food, Lizz's stomach growled.

Coloring a bit at the embarrassment, Lizz answered, "Yes…if you have enough food for another." She remembered how poor the family was. Lun laughed and mentioned for Lizz to follow her as she started to walk.

"Of course we do. Come, it's getting dark," Lizz blinked, surprised at how laid back and happy Lun was. With a glance at Haru, she followed Lun as the earthbender fell into step with her.

"You look surprised that my mom offered to have you over for dinner," Haru said as they walked. Lizz glanced up from the ground at him, noticing for the first time that he was taller than her.

"I just…I know how hard these times are and−"

"It's alright," Lun interrupted, glancing back at Lizz and Haru, "We have plenty of food. We always have left overs anyway. Now hurry up you two. I imagine your father is getting hungry, Haru." Haru smiled and gently grabbed Lizz's wrist and pulled her to walk a little faster. For a moment, she felt like a child again; the words worries far away.

* * *

**Reviews? :D**

**Also feel free to make predictions ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry its been so long since I last updated! It's just really hard to write and update with school going on. Now that it's summer I should be posting a lot more :)**

**So please read and give me those amazing reviews I know you all are capable of! :D**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Lizz, do you like potato soup?" Lun asked as she took out a couple red potatoes from a basket beside her clay oven.

Lizz looked up from her spot at the table; her legs crossed on a pillow, and answered, "Yes I do. Thank you." Lun just smiled back at Lizz, her eyes shining as she grabbed flint to lite the oven fire.

Lizz looked around yet again at the small house. There was a traditional Japanese-style table with pillows placed around the table to use for chairs. In the same room a cooking area was set up in a corner with baskets and sacs littered around a clay oven. On the other side of the room was a short hallway that turned to two doors in the hall. Lizz guessed one was Haru's room and the other was his parents'.

As the front door clicked Lizz heard Haru finishing a sentence, "No. Father, I just think she's−" He cut off as she saw the door open. Haru's father stepped in with Haru right behind, his face suddenly turned a crimson color as he saw Lizz. She looked up at Haru, guessing that he was going to say something about her. Haru blinked as he held her gaze for a moment, then he looked away.

"This is Lizz, I take it?" Haru's father said, breaking Lizz from musing at Haru. Lizz looked up to the older man and stood up.

"Yes," she answered, "Nice to meet you…Haru's father, right?" She had to act as if she didn't know. Haru's father smiled.

"Just call me Tyro," he said with a laugh, "So my son saved you from some Fire Nation brutes, eh?"

Lizz smiled, glancing at Haru before answering, "Yes. I am very thankful that he came when he did." Haru smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_Like you needed his help. You're a firebender. Start acting like one._

Lizz gasped in shock as the voice that plagued her nightmares entered her waking world. Haru stopped mid-sentence, telling his father about the small battle, and looked over at Lizz as her knees buckled. Landing on the pillow, Lizz tried to take deep breaths to calm herself from her sudden blood-chilling fear.

"Lizz? Are you okay?" Haru asked, his cool hand on her shoulder. Lizz looked up. Haru had knelt in front of her and he was now searching her face in worry. Derek's worried face flashed in her mind.

"God…." Lizz murmured, looking down and covering her face with her hands. She couldn't take all of this.

"Lizz..?" Haru asked again, Lizz took a deep breath and looked back up at Haru.

"I'm fine," she answered with a forced smile, "I must just be hungry and a little tired." Haru looked at her, looking like he didn't believe a word she had just said.

Despite what his face was telling her, he said to her, "Okay. Just…When was the last time you ate?" Lizz thought for a moment. Trying to remember.

"Um…At least a day I think…" she answered him, thanking whatever power was out there that she was able to use that excuse without lieing.

"Well it's good that I made a lot of soup," Lun said as she came over to them carrying a black pot and setting it on a stone coaster on the table. "Haru? Can you please get the bowls?" the other woman added. Haru nodded and, with one last glance at Lizz, he got up and went to a cabinet by the oven. As Lun started to stir the soup with a ladle, Tyro sat across from Lizz. He looked at her, his gaze soft with slight worry. Lizz glanced away from him, a little embarrassed to be under the powerful earthbender's brilliant emerald gaze.

Haru passed out the bowls and Lun filled them. Lizz stared at the bowl for a moment, forcing herself to resist despite her growling stomach. She wasn't sure if they had the equivalent of praying before eating. She didn't want to be rude. Once everyone was served and Lun and Haru sat down, they all took their bowls in their hands and sipped the soup. In a matter of a minute the bowl Lizz had was empty.

Lizz heard Tyro chuckle. "Don't eat too fast," he warned. She looked up to see smiles on the faces of all three and she colored in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, setting the bowl back down on the table. Haru laughed a bit.

"It's alright. If you're hungry then you need to eat."

"Would you like more?" Lun asked.

Lizz glanced at her surprised, "No, I couldn't…"

"Are you still hungry, Lizz?" Tyro asked, his voice stern but still friendly.

"Uh…" Lizz couldn't answer, but her stomach did with yet another growl.

"I'm sorry! " she murmured, looking down into her lap. Tyro just laughed at the sound of her stomach and filled her bowl up himself.

* * *

Lizz sighed, turning over to her back onto the mat she had been given for the night. As she stared up at the ceiling, she could hear the sounds of the night echoing through the thin wooden walls. She knew she had been lying there for at least an hour. Finally sitting up, she gave up on the thought of sleep and slipped outside into the cool night air, deciding to find a place to train.

A few yards into the woods behind the house, Lizz found a dip in the earth that looked to be a perfect training ground. She guessed that this was Tyro's and Hare's. Sliding down the slope she hoped that no one found her firebending here. A thought came to her that she should just turn around and go back. But she pushed it away. She had to keep training no matter the risk.

As Lizz walked into the middle of the rocky dip she took a deep breath, calming herself. Despite her deep hatred for the man, Zhao had taught her a lot while she was on his ship. She went through the warm-ups he had drilled her though. Firebending forms without the actual bending. In the middle of one of her forms she stopped and stayed frozen where she stopped. In that moment she attacked.

Flames danced around Lizz, lighting her pale face and making her eyes shine like sapphires. Lizz couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the light of the fire looked in the dark. For the first time she saw the real potential of how beautiful firebending could be. She finished her last form and let the fire fade into the night.

"If only people could see this beauty in fire," Lizz murmured to herself, looking down at her hands that just a moment ago held flames. As she stared, an image flashed where she saw blood stained hands.

_You killed them. If they weren't so focused on how_ upset _you were they might've noticed _him _sneaking in the front door that you left unlocked._

Lizz closed her eyes and whispered, "No…" The voice went on. Accusing her of killing her own parents. That it was her fault that_ he_ came and murdered them.

For the first time, instead of self-pity, anger boiled up inside her. The voice went on. "No!" she finally screamed as she let loose a cloud of fire, as if the voice was a tangible thing to burn. As the fire dissipated, so did the voice.

Guilt suddenly swept over her and she fell to the ground. As tears dripped from her eyes she couldn't help but start to believe the words that had been spat at her. Doubt of her innocence clouded her mind.

Was she really a victim?_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20_  
_

The next morning Lizz was woken up from her light sleep from the sound of the front door closing. She sat up from her mat to see Lun by her oven, kneading some kind of dough. The older woman glanced over as Lizz stood up.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning," Lizz answered. She didn't feel as chipper as Lun. She had barely gotten any sleep after she had come back from her late night training. Any she did get was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares that she had never had before. Horrible images of her parents dying by her own hand.

Lun glanced back at Lizz, a concerned look on her wrinkled face. "Are you alright, Lizz?" she asked, "You look a little shaken up."

"I'm fine," Lizz answered solemnly.

Lun sighed and nodded toward the door before saying, "Haru and his father are out training in the woods in the back. I don't care much for watching them, but sometimes it calms me to see the look of determination on their faces. Why don't you go out there and watch?" Lizz opened her mouth to object, but closed it again as Lun turned back around to her dough as if she expected Lizz to just go without question. Smiling a bit, Lizz ran her hands through her hair, put her shoes on and walked outside.

* * *

Lizz followed the trail she had the night before, the sound of crushing rock getting louder with every step. When she was close enough to hear Tyro's voice, she also heard earth being lifted from the ground. She turned past a tree just in time to see a basketball-sized rock being hurled in her direction. Without a second thought Lizz quickly slipped into a firebending form just in time to slip under the rock, making it miss her head by only an inch.

"Whoa!" an astonished voice called out. Lizz looked up to see Haru running towards her, shock and relief plastered across his face. She then realized she was still frozen in her firebending form and quickly stood up, praying that Haru didn't recognize it.

"That was amazing! You were so fast " Haru stopped mid-sentence, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I mean…. Are you alright?" he added.

"Yes, I'm okay," Lizz answered, relieved he hadn't noticed.

"That _was_ impressive, Lizz," Tyro said as he came up behind his son, "I didn't know you were coming or I would have had Haru stop his boulder."

"It's okay, really," Lizz said glancing at Haru, "I'm alright. No need for apologies." Haru smiled again as Tyro rubbed his gray beard in thought.

"Are you a bender by any chance?" the older man asked. Lizz's heart missed a beat.

"N-No…." she stuttered, trying hard to keep her voice level. "My mother was though. A waterbender," she added quickly, "She taught me basic forms so I wasn't helpless against other benders." _That sounded realistic…right...? _She thought in worry. Tyro looked surprised for a moment but then nodded thoughtfully.

"Interesting thinking. Your mother is a very intelligent woman," he said. Lizz forced a smile as Haru brightened up.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed, "Teach me some!"

"Um…but I " Haru cut her off as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the training ground.

Once Haru had pulled her into the rocky dip, he laughed, "Teach me how to waterbend with my earthbending!" As he spoke he tried to imitate waterbender forms. Lizz couldn't help but let out a giggle at his poor attempt.

"I can't teach you waterbending. I just take forms she taught me and make it a different fighting style." She was lying through her teeth.

"Oh," Haru stopped, "Then teach me that!"

"I'm not sure if…" She trailed off as Haru's face fell as he realized she was refusing.

"Why don't you two just spar?" Tyro offered as he walked up to both of them, "Haru can then get a sense of how you fight." Lizz nodded tentatively, still worried that they would recognize her "style" as firebending without the actual bending.

Haru broke into a grin. "I'm up for it!" he exclaimed, looking at Lizz for her answer. She took a deep breath, but nodded. She was sure she was sealing her own fate, but maybe Haru and Tyro will have mercy on her.

Like when she sparred with Aang, Lizz tightened her boots and put her hair up and out of her face. "Ready?" Haru asked with a slight grin. Lizz nodded and slipped into a slight bending stance, trying to make it look more waterbender than firebender.

"Whoever can land three _light_ blows on the other wins," Tyro spoke as he took a spot next to a large boulder off to the side, "Now begin."

Lizz waited for Haru to strike, but he did not. He just stood there in his stance staring at her. Several moments went by and Haru had not moved. The only thing that stirred was the sparkle in his emerald eyes. Lizz took another deep breath before she dared to step towards him. The moment her foot touched the ground, a boulder came flying towards her. She easily dodged it but barely was able to miss the next one after it. One by one Lizz was dodging boulder after boulder. As she got closer to Haru he suddenly put up a wall of earth between them. But as the wall came up, Lizz grabbed the top of it. She easily was sprung up with it, flipping over to Haru's side. Making sure it was light, Lizz then pushed Haru's head with her foot before hitting the ground. Surprised, Haru stared at her for a few moments before backing up.

"Hit one for Lizz," Tyro announced as Lizz got back to her feet.

"I've never seen anything like that," Haru breathed as he broke into a smile, "It's amazing!" Lizz couldn't help but smile at the earthbender's praise.

"Thank you," she answered, relieved they didn't recognize most of her moves as obvious firebending forms just slightly modified.

"Keep going you two," Tyro laughed as he crossed his arms with a smile, "I don't want to be here all day." Both Haru and Lizz laughed a bit before turning back to their battle.

This time Haru attacked by bending the ground beneath Lizz, shaking it just enough for her to loose balance. As she fell a ball of earth lightly touched her left side, making her fall on her injured shoulder.

Letting out a loud gasp, she stared up at the blurring trees and grasped her shoulder. It felt as if her nerves were on fire again and she couldn't get the strength to get up off the ground.

"Haru! I told you to hit lightly!" Lizz heard Tyro's voice scold his son.

"I did!" Haru assured his father, worry evident in his voice. Lizz heard footsteps approach her as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her screaming nerves.

"Lizz what's wrong?" Tyro asked calmly as he knelt next to her.

"It's just an old wound," Lizz gasped, still trying to calm herself, "A burn." At the word "burn" both earthbenders were silent.

"Fire Nation…" was all Haru said. Lizz looked up at him and nodded slowly, seeing his usual sparkle dull.

"I'm sorry…" Tyro spoke softly, "Let's get you back to the house so you can rest and eat." With one last glance at Haru's darkened expression, Lizz nodded and took Tyro's hand to help her up. At that moment Lizz knew there was no way she could let Haru and Tyro know she was a firebender. Firebender's had done too much to hurt them and their family. She just couldn't shatter their trust in her.

* * *

**I am deeply sorry...If you haven't noticed I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes. I try my best but I know it's not that good lol. But I hope you liked this chapter anyway, things are going to pick up in the next couple chapters so read on my good readers! Read on...and review :P **

**Also thanks for reading...that's important too ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I'm back again! Like I've expressed before I'm so sorry I haven't been regularly updating like I've been saying I will. Well...this summer was busier than I planned and I also was going through kind of a depression that made me totally have a horrible case of writer's block. But now I feel better and I SHOULD be posting pretty regularly...I hope =/**

**Anyway thank you again for reading yet another chapter of Instinct! This chapter is less Fan Fiction than I've written so far. Very little Avatar but I wanted to focus on Lizz and her nightmare problem before I went on with her exploring the Avatar world. So this chapter is very...Lizz centered. I plan for the next chapter to be back on the Fan Fiction road yet again!**

**Again thank you so much for reading Instinct even though I suck at posting my chapters! T_T**

* * *

Chapter 21

"_Mom? Dad?" Lizz swung open her front door, looking around at the unusually quiet house. On most days by the time Lizz got home from school her father would be sitting on the couch in the living room watching the news. The TV blaring. And wonderful smells would drift from the kitchen as her mother started to cook dinner for later that night. But today there was nothing. No sounds from the TV, no scents from the kitchen. Confused, Lizz made her way down the hallway that was usually covered with family photos. Today it was oddly bare. White washed walls led down to her parents' bedroom. Walls that almost seemed foreign to Lizz, yet so familiar still. She turned the knob on the door, slowly opening it to revel black, soot-covered walls. Scorched furniture surrounded clumps of charred material in the middle of the room. Lizz walked to the burned piles. As she stared she realized there were formed shapes to the piles. Two heads, two pairs of hands and of feet. In that moment she realized she found her parents._

"_Elizabeth…look what you did," a dark voice behind her said, more amused than sad, "You need to watch your temper." Lizz spun around to see a dark-headed man with amber eyes. He wore a leather jacket and jeans._

"_I…did this?" she asked unsure. The man nodded. Lizz's breathing froze and she took a step back. "You liar!" she suddenly screamed, "I wouldn't! They're my parents!" The man smirked. _

"_Oh but you did, my darling," he spoke, "Remember?" Suddenly images flashed before her eyes. Waves of fire. Screams then silence. Lizz froze for a moment, unable to breath._

"_No…" she whispered before more images flashed. "No!" Lizz yelled at the man, tears running down her face. "No I wouldn't! I couldn't have!" She kept screaming at the man. Telling him how she couldn't have killed her own parents and that it wasn't her fault, it was his. He had killed them. _

"_Now why would I do that?" he purred._

"_Shut up!" Lizz exploded, waving her arms as fire shot from her hand straight at the man, who disappeared the moment the fire left Lizz's body._

"Lizz! What are you " The frightened voice cut off as the flames dissipated, revealing a shaken up Haru on the floor in front of Lizz. Quickly realizing where she was and what she had just done, she stood from her mat and backed away form Haru. They stared at each other for a moment, fear in each of their eyes for different reasons.

Haru suddenly took the breath he was holding and breathed, "You're a firebender…." Lizz quickly backed away again, this time stumbling over the pillows by the table. She wanted to explain. Wanted to tell him that she didn't want to lie to him. But the betrayal was evident on his face. In those beautiful green eyes of his. Lizz couldn't get her voice to work. So she grabbed her bag and ran.

* * *

Lizz was breathing hard by the time she burst into Madam Asuka's dimly lit hut. She thanked the spirits, or whoever watched this world, that the old waterbender was still awake.

"Madam Asuka!" Lizz called, tears started to form in her eyes. Asuka pulled back the blue curtain instantly. At seeing Lizz on the verge of breaking down, her fierce expression softened.

"What happened, child?" she asked, walking over and shutting the door behind Lizz.

"Haru…" Lizz could barely get the words out, "I almost hurt him!" At the sound of those words Lizz fell to the ground, sobs racking her body. Suddenly she was spilling out everything that happened that night. "I almost hurt him!" she repeated after telling about her dream and what took place after. She covered her face before she felt Madam Asuka's arm around her.

"Come," was the entire woman said as she pulled Lizz close.

Lizz continued to cry throughout the night, and Asuka kept her in her arms like a grandmother would a grandchild until the tears stopped.

"What do I do...?" Lizz asked softly as Asuka bended tea into her cup.

"What we should have done when you came to see me before," Asuka answered roughly, "Calm your spirit. Chase away the evil controlling these nightmares." Lizz looked down her tea and took a small sip before looking back up at Asuka. She wasn't sure how Asuka was going to do this, but she trusted her.

* * *

Chills covered Lizz's fair skin as Asuka painted symbols on her with a black goo-like substance. Lines, swirls, and zigzags. Things that she had only seen in movies. After Lizz had agreed to Asuka's proposal the healer had told her to change into her undergarments so most of her body was bare. She said it was for the ritual they were to perform. Lizz needed protection for her body and soul so Asuka needed to put ancient symbols on her arms, legs, torso, and face. The black goo was cool to the touch yet felt almost gritty as well.

"What is that stuff?" Lizz asked, wrinkling her nose at the unpleasant stench.

"Blosa Paint," Asuka answered, her eyes not leaving her work. Suddenly Asuka's hand stopped as the pads of her fingertips grazed over leathered skin. "You're burn is center to much emotion," she murmured, almost as if she was deep in thought. Lizz locked eyes with Asuka, the old healer seeing a mix of fear and hate cross her deep sapphire eyes.

"Fire Nation," was all Lizz was willing to say. Asuka let out a sigh and continued to put on the Blosa Paint in silence.

"Now close your eyes, child," Asuka spoke after washing her hands of the paint, "Sleep if you can…and you must. I will drive away what haunts you as you dream." With a deep breath, Lizz closed her eyes. Fatigue enveloped her completely as she relaxed. Not soon after she fell to sleep…

* * *

_Lizz opened her eyes to deep blue. Rays of light shining from somewhere above. She felt like she was floating. Weightless in this azure world that seemed to wrap her in its warm embrace. A sound shouted from above and recoiled away from the light, deeper into the depths of blue. She wanted to be alone. All to herself. But a sudden pain in her chest stopped her from diving further into the depths. Figures burst from the light into her world, firmly but gently grasping her and pulling her up._

_Suddenly everything exploded as her face reached the light. Air was rushed into her lungs just as sound boomed in her ears._

"_Lizz? Lizz!" a familiar voice called, rough but gentle hands keeping her above the waves, "Lizz, please open your eyes! Say something! Oh God…please don't be dead…Lizz!" Her eyes automatically opened to reveal a face she hadn't seen in weeks. Tan skin, golden hazel eyes, and chocolate brown hair shadowing strong features. _

"_Derek…." Was all she was able to choke out before coughing erupted from her? Derek's face softened. _

"_Oh thank God…" he spoke, his hazel eyes brimming with tears. His strong arms held her close as he pulled her further out of the waves towards the shore that was just a tan and green blur to Lizz. _

_As Derek walked out of the water, he set Lizz on the sand. Smiling a bit he brushed back her wet, black locks from her pale face. "Derek…" she murmured again._

"_Shah…save your breath," he soothed softly._

"_No…." she said hoarsely, salt coating the inside of her throat from the ocean water, "Where's Asuka…? I was just with her!" Derek looked down at her puzzled._

"_Who's…Lizz I just pulled you out of the ocean. You've been missing for five days." Lizz's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. It was all a dream then? The Avatar World? Firebending? Admiral Zhao? Aang, Katara, and Sokka? Haru?_

…_Zuko?_

"_I was gone for weeks…." She breathed, the reality that was might have been only dreaming trying to settle in._

"_Lizz, you fell off the cliff running from the man who…" Derek paused, his hazel orbs dark with sorrow, "…killed your parents. You've been gone for five days since then. It's a mirical you're even alive…" Lizz took a deep breath, trying to calm her wracking nerves. Every that that had happened to her these past weeks…was a dream? And only had spanned five days as she drifted in the ocean?_

_But…there was no way she could last five days…was there? She looked up at Derek closely. He seemed…different. _

"_Who are you?" she asked crossly, backing away slowly on the sand from him. He looked at her confused._

"_Lizz, it's me Derek…Are you__" As he reached for her she smacked his hand away, small sparks of fire leaving her hand as she did so. That was all the evidence she needed. She was dreaming_ this.

_Lizz sprung to her feet, slipping into a bending stance. "Who are you?" she repeated, her voice on the edge of a yell. Derek's soft face turned into one with a smirk. His once hazel eyes flashed a crimson red._

"_Well…Elizabeth your smarter than I thought." Derek's voice changed to another familiar one that froze Lizz to the core. _

"_No…" she murmured, "Get away!" She screamed, swiping her hand in a frenzy to blast a wave of fire at the man. He wore Derek's face but his spirit was that of who had been haunting his dreams. The man easily swiped away her blast and made his way towards her._

"_Foolish girl…you are mine, remember? The slave does not rise against her master." Fear bubbled inside of Lizz but she held her ground._

_Suddenly a tan hand flew through the air and smacked across Lizz's face, forcing her to the marble stone floor. Her eyes widened in shock. Blinking away the blow she looked up to see herself in what looked to be the Fire Nation Throne Room in the Royal Palace. Derek, or whoever this man was, leaned against one of the huge pillars with a deep smirk on his face._

"_You know the hag won't be able to save you," he spoke, his voice now velvety smooth, "She doesn't even know where we are in this vast playground that is your mind." He then slowly made his way towards her, his footsteps echoing with every step. As he neared even closer, she found herself unable to move. His hand reached up to caress her face and she found it not to be the cool, roughness of Derek's hand…but warm and smooth. Just like…_

_Zuko's face was suddenly before her. Down to every detail. He smirked. "So you like this form better, do you?" he purred his fingers moving down to her neck. His eyes became distant as he followed the lines of her neck, pulling the edge of her shirt down just enough to follow along her collarbone as well. "Strange how your body is reacting to this man's form…but not your childhood crush," he murmured, his now warm amber gaze traveling down her body. _

"_You're not Zuko!" she spat, trying to cover her beating heart with anger. He chuckled his face inching closer._

"_But you wish I could be," he breathed, his breath brushing her lips._

"_Never," she said coldly, "Zuko's a selfish prince that only cares about capturing the Avatar." His eyebrows went up as he smirked._

"_Oh I can tell you know that's not true," he spoke, "I'm in your_ mind, _remember?"_

_"Then who are you?" Lizz asked, trying to change the subject. He chuckled, obviously seeing what she was doing but let it slide. Bowing low with his arms outstretched he answered, "Call me Ayumu. I am a fox spirit. Able to change into your greatest love or worst nightmare."_

_Suddenly Ayumu went flying, hitting the wall with a loud smack. "Leave her be, spirit!" a familiar cracked voice called from the doorway of the throne room. Finally Lizz was able to move her own body again and she turned to move see Asuka making her way towards them. Ayumu let out a laugh and stood up._

_"Why should I when I'm already having so much fun?" he chuckled, "No thank you, hag " The spirit was interrupted as he hit the wall again, this time staying pinned there._

_"Leave her be," Asuka repeated, standing nose-to-nose with him._

_"Look, you old coon!" Ayumu spat, "I only got her a few hours ago! You think I'm gonna leave already?" Lizz's eyes widened._

_"A few hours ago?" she asked, walking up to the two. She turned to Asuka. "I've been having these nightmares for weeks…" she said. Asuka turned to Ayumu with narrowed eyes._

_"Explain," she croaked. The fox spirit let out a sigh, rolling his amber eyes. It was strange to see Zuko acting like this…even though it wasn't Zuko at all._

_"I came when the other guy left," Ayumu said, "It looked more fun to be in a girl from another world." Lizz's heart skipped a beat ad she looked at Asuka. But the healer didn't flinch as if she knew._

_"But the other spirit was here so I couldn't get in until he left. My guess is he's gone cause he knew the hag was going to be poking her nose in here. But when Lizzy here fell asleep I decided to come in and act like her nightmare spirit…obviously it didn't work. Didn't make her not want to go help someone as I went on." So I gave up the ruse. Lizz took a breath. So the new spirit had kept haunting her about her parents…was gone…?_

* * *

**To be honest I started off actually having her meet her mystery man in this chapter...but I felt like it was too soon. I actually plan to make this a trilogy! And one of the books will be solely based on Lizz and avenging her parents. But for now she has some growing still to do. And some allies to still make on her journey. **

**Fun Fact: Ayumu is a Japanese name that has two kanjis, one meaning "walk" and the other meaning "dream" or "vision". I thought that was appropriate for my little dream-walking kitsune (fox demon) :3**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about where I'm going with Lizz and her personal journey with her parents' murderer. If you don't like it just tell me! **

**Also...who do YOU think Lizz is going to meet next from the Avatar series?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I has been forever I know...but I decided to FINALLY start up this fanfic again! Even thought its been like...um...a year? Two years..? **

**I'm sorry! T~T Please take me back! **

**But...Here is Chapter 22, guys. I'm sorry if its kind of a horrible chapter. Half of it was written forever ago and the other half I wrote in the past few days. I'm trying to further the story in this chapter more than anything. I stopped before because I knew where I wanted to go but didn't know how to get there. **

**Well I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much if you are an old reader who has long awaited Chapter 22.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Lizz smiled up at Madam Asuka as the healer gave her a small wooden container. "Put that on your scar when it is sore. The salve should soothe the pain," Asuka instructed. Lizz set the salve in her pack and then stood up, smiling again.

"Thank you, Madam Asuka. For everything," she said, bowing formally like Asuka had taught her earlier that morning. Asuka let out a sigh and grabbed Lizz's hands, changing them slightly.

"Always bow like so," she instructed, "That will be proof you are of the Water Tribe, not the Fire Nation. Now go. You can't stay here any longer, child." Lizz bit her lip before straightening up.

"Yes, I know," she answered solemly. Honestly she didn't want to leave. She liked Haru and his family, and she had grown to respect Madam Asuka in the short time they were together. Lizz pulled the healer into a hug.

"Thank you…" she repeated into her ear, "I'll come see you again. I promise."

"Promises are so easily broken," Asuka cracked back. Backing away from the hug with a sure smile the old woman added, "But I believe you will keep your word, dear girl. You are a young woman of wondrous strength and courage. May the spirits guide and protect you. Now go." Lizz nodded, pushing her desires to stay to the back of her mind, and picked up her pack.

"We will see each other again," Lizz promised before opening the door and stepping out into the morning air.

* * *

Lizz was able to get out of the village without any trouble, which surprised her. She wouldl have thought Haru would have had the other earthbenders at her heels to imprison her. At she headed for the cluster of trees that led her into the forest, a voice called out her name. she stopped, her heart beating fast. It was Haru.

"Wait, Lizz please…" Haru called to her breathlessly as if he'd been running. Lizz didn't move, but also didn't turn to face him. He didn't sound angry or hurt…but she didn't dare turn to look at him.

"I understand why you didn't tell me or my parents," he went on despite how Lizz hadn't moved, "But I'd like the truth before you leave..."

'You wouldn't believe the truth…' she thought as she finally turned to face him. His long dark brown hair was windblown and he was still breathing hard. Had he ran all the way from his house to find her?

"My mother was Water Tribe, my father a firebender," Lizz spoke her rehersed backstory, "That's all you need to know." She turned away again but was stopped by a gentle grip just above her elbow.

"Haru…" she said firmly as she looked over her shoulder at him, fully ready to do whatever she needed to do to leave. But her whole body relaxed as she met his now soft and understanding green orbs. For a moment she swore she was staring at her friend Derek from her old world. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I know you have to leave," he murmured, "And…even though you're a firebender, you're still my friend. And as long as you don't give me a reason to not be, I always will consider you one." Lizz was shocked to hear those words come out of Haru's mouth. He had been hurt so badly by firebenders, Lizz thought he would forever hate them And forever hate her.

Lizz smiled a bit, then suddenly grabbed Haru in a hug. She felt his muscles tense for a moment but then relax as he realized it was just a hug. It would obviously take him some getting used to being friends with a firebender.

"Thank you, Haru," she whispered, "I'll see ya later…alright?" Before he could answer, she broke form his hug and started again for the trees. Why did she feel like she was going to cry?

"Lizz!" She stopped. "Be safe…" Haru whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Lizz turned her head slightly, and smiled back at him.

"I will."

Then she quickly made her way through the trees. Lizz always hated goodbyes.

* * *

Lizz tore at the grass underneath her fingers as she stared out across the forested countryside. On her perch atop a cliff she could see for miles, despite the only light coming from the full moon overhead. She was deep in her own thoughts, as she had been during her travels the past few days since she left Haru's village.

Her encounter with the fox demon, Ayumu, had been weaving in her mind since Madam Asuka's healing session. The news he had told her made her feel both relieved and quite terrified. Ayumu had told her that the spirit that had been torturing her about her parents was gone. Nowhere to be found. It wasn't the news that made her tremble though. It was the fact that what she thought was just in her mind was actually a spirit.

Lizz had never believed in much of the supernatural. She had never really thought about it or even cared. Ghosts and gods and spirits didn't bother her, so she didn't bother with them. Frankly she was more of the "see it to believe it" kind of girl. This definitely made her a believer.

….If any of this Avatar World stuff was even real. The longer she was here the more she was believing that she had somehow been transported to another dimension that was exactly like the show she had watched on her television at home.

The idea made her feel lonely. An emotion she wasn't used to.

Back home, Lizz loved being alone. She loved her friends and family but there was always a serenity about being by herself. Now that serenity felt like a gaping black hole.

Ripping out a huge chunk of grass and dirt, Lizz threw it out in front of her and over the edge of the cliff. Standing up, she ran her clean hand through her midnight black hair. Everything about this whole situation was insane. Purely and utterly insane. She was probably in a coma at the hospital in her world, dead or in an insane asylum ranting about Avatars, firebenders and spirits. Seeing her parents' murder probably drove her mad.

A deep rumble and the clinking sound of metal distracted her from her thoughts. Looking out over the forest below her, Lizz spotted a rise of dark, black smoke making a trail across the horizon towards her. Getting to her feet, Lizz stared at the pillar of smoke as it chugged closer and closer. But it was when a centipede-like machine broke out of the treeline that Lizz grabbed her pack up off the ground.

The massive machine that was clinking towards her up the steep slope, was Fire Nation. It was Princess Azula. Probably with Mai and Ty Lee as well.

As the machine rushed towards her Lizz slipped behind a nearby boulder, praying that they had not seen her. The ground shook underneath her feet as it sped past her, not slowing down in the slightest. Even if they had seen her Azula obviously had no interest in a lone Water Tribe girl. Letting out a breath, Lizz peeked around the boulder just in time to see dark metal disappear down the opposite slope.

"What..Lizz?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from behind her. She spun around in surprise, clutching the boulder for support and possible protection. It took her a moment to realize just who she was looking at. It was a boy riding an ostrich-horse, his hair growing in from a bald cut and a scar over his left eye. The scar gave it away.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed back, more relief in her voice than surprise. Zuko glanced down the slope where the machine disappeared. Following his gaze, Lizz asked with a façade of fear, "What _was_ that thing?"

With a sigh and an exhausted huff from his mount, he answered, "My sister." Glancing down at her, he looked as if he was thinking through something for a moment.

"I don't have a lot of time. Get on now or I leave you here." His words surprised her and she kept her spot.

"What? Zuko what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice filled with real confusion. Suddenly the ostrich-horse grew restless.

"Azula's after the Avatar. I need to make sure she doesn't get to him!" he explained roughly, "Are you coming or not?" His last words were almost a yell and it shocked Lizz. Why was Zuko..? Was he asking for help?

With a sigh, Lizz walked over and, with Zuko holding her arm, swung her leg over the ostrich-horse's back. As their hands thouched, Lizz felt sparks fly up her arm. She mentally pushed it away. But it was when she grabbed onto his waist as he started to ride that made her flush.

Then the lump in her throat sank.

Lizz could feel Zuko's ribs. He had barely eaten in days it seemed. Holding on tighter as Zuko rode harder, Lizz realized why he had asked her to go with him. Azula was a hard opponent, and Zuko was far from his best at the moment.

But she did worry for herself as well. Would she have to fight Aang as well as Azula if she showed up with Zuko? Aang would understand…wouldn't he..?

* * *

**Reviews would be wonderful! 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed that has been waiting for updates. Knowing people are still reading is like such a relief for me! whew ~**

**So here is Chapter 23...kind of a lengthy one but I like it. It is hard though...trying to capture the characters again after so long. But tell me how you like it as well!**

**Oh! Also I had a commission of Lizz done! PencilPaperPassion on deviantart is an amazing Avatar artist and you need to check her out! I put the commission as the cover picture for the story, but if you want to check out the full version or check out PencilPaperPassion then just follow the link on my profile :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

The huff of the exhausted ostrich-horse was all Lizz and Zuko heard as they approached the abandoned ghost town. Zuko had been following Azula's machine up until a stream, where the machine had been abandoned. From there they had followed giant lizard footprints as well as long tuffs of white hair. Lizz knew that was Appa's fur.

The town was oddly quiet as Zuko hopped off of his mount, not bothering to help Lizz down this time. His mind was too focused on the building before him. His warm amber eyes flickered for any sign of movement among the splintered wood and cracked stone.

"I know they're here somewhere…" he murmured. Lizz didn't say a word. She knew trying to talk him out of going after Aang was pointless.

Suddenly a blast of blue fire was seen swirling above one of the buildings. "Azula…" Zuko suddenly exclaimed, his voice betraying a hind of an emotion Lizz couldn't quite pick up. Fear or anger? Probably both.

As another blast was both seen and heard, Zuko suddenly bolted towards the building.

"Zuko!" Lizz called, regretting yelling his name. No doubt Azula heard. Quickly tying the ostrich-horse to a nearby post, Lizz went after Zuko as fast as she could. Leaving behind her pack.

Lizz found Zuko just as he stepped in between Aang and Azula. Neither opponent could see her at her place behind Zuko in the alley. But it was when she saw Zuko glance back in Azula's direction that Lizz reached out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back just as a blast of blue fire ignited. Zuko let out a growl of frustration as they both fell to the dusty ground.

"I could have dealt with that!" he snapped, pushing Lizz aside. The blue fire before them shone orange as an air blast forced it back towards Azula. But the blaze split as a figure stepped through it, arms pushing the flames. It was then that Lizz saw Azula full on for the first time. The cold smirk that was painted on her face sent chills down Lizz's spine.

"I didn't know you were into Water Tribe girls, Zuzu," she purred, her cat-like eyes flickering to Lizz. Without an answer, Zuko shot a fire blast at his younger sister. Azula stepped to the side of the ally, bending a blue wall of fire that pushed Zuko's blast away from her and using that momentum to shoot her fire at both of them. Zuko moved to try to block the blast, but it was evident to Lizz that he wasn't going to be fast enough.

As Lizz started to feel the heat of Azula's fire, a cool wind blew from behind her and shot Azula and her fire right out of the ally. With a flip, she landed on her feet, narrowing her amber-colored eyes. Lizz looked behind her and saw Aang still in his bending stance.

"Lizz, are you okay?" the Avatar asked. Nodding Lizz got to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Aang added, glancing at Zuko as the firebender got to his feet as well. Lizz watched Zuko carefully, knowing he was still after Aang. Despite that Aang had just saved both of their lives.

"I ran into Zuko and…" She wasn't sure how else to go on. But she didn't need to. In a heartbeat, Zuko spun around and shot a fireball at Aang. Apparently the Avatar was watching Zuko as well because in no time at all Aang spun his staff in an air windmill, putting out his fire. Zuko let out a frustrated growl and started a barrage of fiery kicks and punches. Lizz slammed against the stone behind her to dodge the fire, calling out to Zuko as he pushed Aang farther down the alley. Out of the corner of her eye though, Lizz saw Azula's smirk coat her ruby-red lips.

Lizz's heart pounded in her chest and before Azula made her move, Lizz took off after Aang and Zuko. She had to make them realize who the real threat was. Even if it meant changing the Avatar timeline. If they realized they needed to focus on Azula than maybe things would change for the better.

Suddenly Lizz slowed her running for a moment, her blood freezing. Today is when Azula shot Iroh…

"No…" Lizz muttered, her heart rate speeding up. She had to make Aang and Zuko understand!

Suddenly a crash was heard behind Lizz. Looking up at one of the abandoned buildings, Lizz saw Azula break through one of the rotted roofs. The Fire Nation princess hopped over gaps with grace, right in the direction that fire was heard and seen. She had to get to Aang and Zuko first.

Breaking into a full run, Lizz slid through another alley. Then another. Soon she was able to hear fire crackle and wind howl. The patter of footsteps was heard above her. Glancing up, Lizz saw Azula running on a wooden beam almost directly above her. Smirking, Lizz balled her hand into a fist and shot a ball of fire further down the beam. The wood splintered and set ablaze in a matter of seconds. Lizz didn't stop to see Azula's reaction. She had a straight shot to Zuko.

Fire blazed out of Zuko's fist as Aang blocked it easily with his staff in a windmill motion. But it was when Zuko tried to shoot another blast that Lizz stepped between the two benders, slicing through Zuko's fire easily with a quick move of her hands.

"Stop it, you two!" Lizz exclaimed, glancing at both Aang and Zuko with a fiery blue glare, "Focus on-"

Lizz stopped as she was interrupted by a column of blue fire as it fell down towards her. Quickly falling into a bending stance, Lizz twirled her arms in a large arc and shot at the fire before her. Orange mixed with blue before the flames dissipated. Lizz was shocked it had actually worked to block Azula's attack. She had just acted, not even thinking. The move had come naturally.

Another shot of fire flew through the air, this time at Azula. The fire master easily wiped the flames away and shot a blast of her own at Zuko. That was when Lizz saw her own chance and blasted her own fire at her. Zuko clumsily blocked. Azula dodged.

Glancing up, Azula flipped up onto a porch roof and started to run towards Aang. She landed almost on top of the Avatar, swirling a blue fire kick at him. Aang was able to jump away just in time only to be bombarded by blue and orange flames from both firebenders, narrowly dodging them.

"Zuko! Stop!" Lizz yelled, her anger getting the better of her. She shot a blast at the scarred prince. Zuko blocked the blast easily. Lizz hadn't put much into the fire but the look on Zuko's face made her regret her actions immediately. His expression mirrored the one he had given her at the North Pole. His amber eyes shone with a 'you betrayed me…again' look. It made Lizz suddenly sick to her stomach. All else faded as Zuko ran off after Aang and Azula, leaving Lizz on her own.

It was that moment that Lizz realized there was no changing what was going to happen. From Zuko and Aang fighting, to Iroh's injury. Whatever Lizz did, the story was set in stone in this world. Fate was fate.

The sound of breaking wood pulled Lizz out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused just in time to see Zuko fly out of one of the buildings, Azula right behind him. As Zuko fell on the ground with a grunt, Azula continued her assault on Aang. Lizz was torn between helping Zuko and helping Aang.

Lizz's thoughts were answered as she saw Appa land on the other side of the building to her right. Lizz ran for the bison.

"Katara!" Lizz exclaimed as she saw the waterbender and her brother hop off of Appa onto the dusty ground. Both Water Tribe siblings looked up and their faces fell into surprise.

"Lizz? What are you doing here?" Katara asked, taking a few steps towards the firebender. Lizz shook her head.

"There's not time to explain. Aang is in a fight. We need to help him," Lizz said quickly. Sokka's eyes widened and whipped out his boomerang.

"It must be the scary one out of those girls from Omashu!" he exclaimed. But before he had even finished, Katara was already running towards the building that was going up in flames. "Katara wait!" Sokka called out, running after his sister. Lizz followed, but took a different path.

Breaking onto the main road Lizz suddenly locked eyes with Iroh, who had just walked into the town from the opposite direction. She broke into a small smile as the old man did as well. But before any words were spoken, the sound of fire was heard again and Azula was seen running after Katara as she burst from a building doorway. Iroh's face hardened.

"Where's Zuko?" he asked.

"Over there," Lizz answered quickly motioning towards Zuko. He was still on the ground, moaning slightly. Lizz guessed he had probably hit his head when he fell.

As Iroh kneeled next to him, Zuko opened his eyes. "Uncle..?"

"Get up," Iroh said, not wasting any time pulling the prince to his feet. Lizz didn't meet Zuko's gaze. His eyes had an effect of burning through her with a glare. Lizz hated it.

Lizz looked up just in time to see Azula scale a row of crates out of an alley and quickly shot a fire blast at the princess. As Azula dodged it she ran right smack into Iroh's stomach, throwing her off balance. As she got back to her feet Zuko, Iroh and Lizz slipped into firebending stances. With the help of Aang, Katara Sokka and the new arrival of Toph, they all cornered Azula. Lizz's eyes didn't leave the princess. She watched her closely. Lizz was determined to try her best to gauge when to stop Azula's attack on Iroh.

"Well," Azula smirked as she baked up towards the stone wall behind her, "Look at this. Enemies and traitors. All working together. I'm done." Azula's arms went up. Lizz didn't relax. "I know when I'm beaten. You've got me. A princess surrenders with _honor_." There was a moment of silence then. Lizz waited. She knew what was coming but she hesitated. A hesitation that she would regret for weeks to come.

Azula moved so fast that Lizz almost didn't catch it. But the blast of blue fire. The yell that erupted from Iroh. That was all Lizz needed.

Zuko's voice was heard. Blasts were shot. Lizz's ears were ringing as she flew to Iroh's side, not participating in revenge on Azula. Revenge that Lizz knew was in vain.

She had hesitated…

A blast shot from behind her and she braced herself. Shielding Iroh as best she could. When her eyes opened though, Zuko was at Iroh's side as well across from her. His brow filled with sweat. His hands were shaking.

Wait, no…those were her hands. Her hands were hovering and shaking. Blood soaked Iroh's chest. Hot blood that both Lizz and Zuko knew swelled from a heavily burned wound. But it was when Lizz looked at Iroh's face that she broke.

"Iroh…"

Her voice cracked. In the back of her mind she knew he was going to be okay but…was he really? What if by her being here actually changed fate enough that Iroh wouldn't make it..? Her mind was racing in a million different directions.

"Get away from us!" Zuko suddenly yelled. Lizz looked up as Zuko spun to her as well. "All of you!" he added at Lizz, as if it was her fault. Tears threatened to break. Iroh moaned.

"Zuko…I can help-" Katara broke in. But Zuko interrupted her. A blast of fire following his words.

"Leave!"

Lizz felt the heat of the fire come dangerously close to her face. Then a soft hand pulled her up to her feet and away from Zuko. But she couldn't take her eyes off of Iroh.

She had killed him. She just knew it…

* * *

**So my friend who is reading this says that he totally ships Lizz and Haru. Which kind of surprised me...?**

**So the question for this chapter is who do YOU think that Lizz should be with in a romantic sense? It can be either someone she's met already or someone she might meet in the future! **

**And if you don't have anyone specific you think she would be good with, then what type of person would be a good fit for her?**

**Or do you think Lizz should forever be a bachelorette?**

**~Let me know your thoughts! ~**


End file.
